Adventures At Hogwarts Year Three
by Hazel Lupin
Summary: Hazel werewolf with two different bloodlines and a whitch goes to Hogwarts to learn magic.She meets new friends and inprints on someone.Her parents were killed by Fenrir Greyback and she was adopted by Remus Lupin.
1. Hogwarts Express

**Harry Potter and Twilight**

**Hi, my name is Hazel "Wolfe" Lupin and this is my third year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardly.I'm a hippie, so don't make fun of me and my Hogwarts uniform is rainbow colored instead of black. I was muggle-born. My adoptive dad, Remus Lupin, who is a werewolf similar to me. We were both bitten by the same werewolf, Fenrir Greyback. Greyback killed my parents, but only managed to turn me into werewolf like him. I am two type of werewolf blood in me. Before I found I was a witch, I lived in Forks, Washington with a bunch of other werewolf and we all have the same thing in common. We do this thing called imprinting, where we basically find the person we are going to be with for the rest of my life. I already imprinted on a person name Seamus Finnegan. We get really mad and we're always hungry, too. After Fenrir bite me, I was suppose to turn into a werewolf every full moon, but unlike my dad, I have the choose to change into a werewolf or not. That's enough about me. I should tell you about my friend, Alex. She is dating Axel, who is a member of Organization 13, along with Alex. I have friends back in Forks(there werewolves); there is Jacob who imprinted on my best friend Karen. Sam who imprinted on Emily, Jared who imprinted on Kim, Quil who imprinted on a 3-year old named Claire,Paul who imprinted on Rachel,Embery, Leah, and Seth who didn't imprint on anybody, yet. I also friends with some vampires called the Cullens. There is Jasper,he can control people's moods and he is dating Alice, she can see the future and she is super girly(kinda like me). There is Rosalie who is kinda mean someimes and she is dating Emmett, who like a giant teddy bear. Carlisle(he a doctor) is married to Esme and so are Edward and can read people's minds(stalker).Then there is one of my best friends,Sam. She controls ice. Oh, we're at Hogwarts. Time for the feast! **


	2. Feast

**Feast**

"**Welcome on and all to another year at Hogwarts. I am sorry to say that this year we will have the dementors guarding the grounds. Remember this, dementors like to feed on your happiness. Now, I would like to introduce Professor Remus Lupin, who will be our new defiance against the dark arts teacher," said Dumbloredor.**

**Everyone clapped.**

"**Thanks y-"**

"**Yeah, Whoo," I shouted really loud. "Oh, that was embarrassing."**

"**Was it, Hazel," asked Alex and Axel, who popped out of nowhere.**

"**Ahhhh," I shouted and fell out of my chair. "Where did you guys come from?"**

"**Well, we been here the whole time," said Alex.**

"**While, then how come I didn't notice you," I said, while Seamus helped me up.**

"**Alex do you want detention on your first day you're here," said Dumbloredor.**

"**No."**

"**Well then don't scary Hazel," said Dumbloredor. **

"**But it's funny," said Alex.**

"**Oh, sure it is," I said.**

"**We all know it's funny. Even I think it's funny," said Dumbloredor, smiling.**

"**Dad," I said.**

"**Sweetheart, you got to learn how easy it is to scary you," said Lupin.**

"**Dad," I said.**

"**It's true," said Ron**

"**Oh shut up," I said**

"**You don't have to be so mea," said Ron.**

"**Why don't we start the feast," said Dumbloredor.**


	3. Lupin's Class

Lupin's Class

"Today we will learn about centaurs. Centaur are half-human, half-horse. The-"said Lupin.

"I've been thinking about you and how we use to be then back when we didn't have to live we-"

"Seth, what do you want," I whispered. Little did I know that the teacher, my dad, was walking slowly up to my desk in the back of the room.

"How did you know it was me," said Seth.

"Ahhh, let me think. Well I have caller id and your song ringtone started to play," I whispered.

"What song? Oh yeah, so whatch doing," said Seth.

"Oh let me see. I'm in the middle of class. Why did you prank call me?"

"Well Quil made me," said Seth."Here why don't you talk to him?"

"Hello," said Quil.

"What is wrong with you? I'm gonna get in so much trouble," I whispered."The teacher is my dad, he can give me detention and ground me," I whispered.

"Wait your in class .It 11:30pm over here. Wow, I'm lucky I don't have to go to your school," said Quil.

"There is the time difference, smart one," I whispered.

"Oh, thank you. You're so nice," said Quil.

"I was being sarcastic," I whispered.

"You're so mean," Quil said.

"Agh," I said really loud.

"Honey, why is your phone out," said Lupin(he my dad).

"Well got to go. Bye," said Quil.

"My phone isn't out," I said. Alex starts to laugh.

"So what's in your hand," Lupin said.

"Ok .It's my phone, but please don't take it away dad. You just give it back to me after what happened at the feast and I just got ungrounded.

"What is a phone," asked Harry and Ron.

"It a thing to talk to people, send text message, take pictures and videos, and all these other stuff," I said.

"Like an owl," said Hermione.

"A little bit," I said.

"Give me your phone and I want your iPod."

"What is an iPod," asked Ron and Harry.

"A thing that you could put music on. Now stop asking questions, but Daddy."

"No buts."

"So I can't have a butt."

"Just give your phone and at dinner, give me your iPod. I'll talk to you and Alex after class."

"What did I do," said Alex.

"You keep on laughing," said Lupin.

"Alex," said Aexl covering her mouth.

"Ok," Alex said in a muffled voice.

"How does her make you so quiet for," asked Ron and Harry.

"I don't really know," said Alex. I sat back down and Seamus, my boyfriend and the person I imprinted on, passed me a note saying:

Who prank called you?

My two friends from Forks, Seth and Quil.

Are those guys?

Yes.

Then how come you haven't told me.

I didn't think it was important.

It is! Is there more of them?

Well, there is eight boys and two girls. The boys are Jacob, Paul, Sam, Collin, Brandy, Embrey , Quil, and Seth are the ones that ones that prank called me. The girl is named Leah. That's it.

Did you ever go out with any of them?

Well…..two of them Paul and Embrey , but there both my friends now.

Did you do that imprinting thing on them like you did to me?

No, werewolves only imprint on the person they are going to be with for the rest of their lives and that was you.

Oh, good.

Are you mad at me?

No.

Good.

Hazel, Seamus, what are you writing," said Lupin.

"Oh nothing," I said. Alex is laughing AGAIN. She'll laugh whenever I'm in trouble.

"Yeah, nothing," Seamus said.

"Then what this," said Lupin.

"Seamus, I'll be seeing you after class, too. Alex stop laughing," said Lupin.

"Alex," said Axel.

"Ok," said Alex's muffled voice. The bell rang for the end of class.

"Goodbye everyone. Alex, Seamus, and Hazel," said Lupin.

"Ok, now Alex, you have to control your laughing habitat. I know Axel is always there to shut you up. You have one day of detention," said Lupin

"Ok. Bye," said Alex.

"Now, who started passing the note," said Lupin.

"Me," Seamus said.

"OK, then you two have two days of detention and twenty points taken from your house. Now let me walk you to your next class," said Lupin."Snape, right?"

"Yes," we both said.


	4. Snape's Class

**Snape's Class**

"**Today we will learn how to make, well hello Remus. What brings you down here," said Snape.**

"**Well, I had to talk to Seamus and Hazel about something and they were going to be late, so I walked them down here," said Lupin.**

"**Hello," I said."Vexen!" I ran over and give him a big hug.**

**, must you do that every time you see him," said Snape.**

"**Yes," I said.**

"**Well, I got to go. Bye," said Lupin. I let go of Vexen and sat down between Alex and Seamus.**

"**Snape, you should watch out for her," said Vexen pointing to Alex. "She blew up my lad twenty times."**

"**I said I was sorry," said Alex.**

"**Well, we are going to make a potion that includes these ingredients," said Snape."I will make it in front of the class today and tomorrow it will be for a grade."**

**I stop listening to Snape after that and open up my song book to finsh up this song I was writing. Here it goes:**

**Unwritten**

**By: Hazel Lupin**

**I am unwritten  
Can't read my mind  
I'm undefined**

I'm just beginning  
The pen's in my hand  
Ending unplanned

Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words  
That you could not find

Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions  
Feel the rain on your skin

No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips

Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten

Oh, oh

I break tradition  
Sometimes my tries  
Are outside the lines

We've been conditioned  
To not make mistakes  
But I can't live that way, no

Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words  
That you could not find

Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions  
Feel the rain on your skin

No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips

Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
To the years where your book begins  
Feel the rain on your skin

No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips

Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
To the years where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten

Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words  
That you could not find

Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions  
Feel the rain on your skin

No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips

Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
To the years where your book begins  
Feel the rain on your skin

No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips

Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
To the years where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten

The rest is still unwritten  
The rest is still unwritten

No copyright intended. This song belongs to Natasha Bedingfield.


	5. Detention Gone Wrong

**Detention Gone Wrong**

"**T should have never passed you that note," said Seamus.**

"**At least you're not grounded for two weeks," I said. We're cleaning my dad's classroom.**

"**This is my only day of detention," said Alex, smiling.**

"**We get it for the TENTH time," I said. "Dad, when are we going to be done? I'm tired."**

**I heard no answer, just someone growling. I looked out the window at the full moon.**

"**Hazel, is that you growling," asked Alex. The Snape came into the room.**

"**Here you father's potion," said Snape.**

"**No,' I said. "Professor, I think you too late."**

**We all heard a crash from my dad's office. The door open and my dad, in werewolf form, came out.**

"**Move," I yelled and jumped into the air, turned into a werewolf, and attack my dad.**

"**Axel, go get Professor Dumbloredor. Alex and Seamus, get out," said Snape. "Come on."**

**They all ran out. Meanwhile my dad and I were still fighting. I didn't want him to hurt my friends and teachers. Ten minutes later Snape, Axel, and Dumbloredor came into the classroom only to find me on the floor, out cold, with blood surrounding me and my dad gone. Axel picks me up and takes me to the hospital wing.**


	6. Hospital

**Hospital**

"**Ahhhh," I said, moaning.**

"**Hazel," said Seamus, who runs over and gives me a hug.**

"**Hi. Ow," I said.**

"**Sorry," He said, letting and giving me a kiss on the check.**

"**Hi Alex and Axel," I said**

"**Hi said Axel.**

"**Hi," said Alex. "Are you ok?"**

"**Kind of," I said."What happened to me?"**

"**Well, you where cleaning up your father's classroom for detention and it was," said Dumbloredor, who I didn't notice till this moment."Professor Snape came in a little with your father potion and he turned into a werewolf. You turned into a werewolf and attacked your father."**

"**Where is my dad now?"**

"**He is hiding in the Shrieking Shack. I better be going now. Bye."**

"**Bye," I said. Just as Dumbloredor left, Harry, Ron, and Hermione came running into the room."Hi guys"**

"**Hi," said Harry."I need to tell you something. Sirius Black it my godfather and he betrayed my parents. He was their friend and he told Voldmort were they were hiding. He is the reason there dead."**

"**Oh," I said. I knew that Sirius was Harry's godfather, but he wasn't the one who told. Peter Petygour did, but he died a long time ago. I wanted to tell Harry, but I swore to my dad and Sirius that I wouldn't tell Harry.**

"**I want to find him and kill him," said Harry.**

"**Harry, told you not to go after him," I said.**

"**I don't care," said Harry.**

"**Hazel, how did you get hurt," said Hermione.**

"**I fell down the stair," I said.**

"**Someone is a klutz," said Ron.**

"**Hey," I said. I only stayed in the hospital for only a couple of hours because I heal fast, part of being a werewolf. I out just in time for dinner. My dad wasn't there and I was kind of worried. Axel was drinking blood, I could smell it. Alex knew every time Axel was drink blood my nose would crinkle at the smell of it, like it was doing right now.**

"**Hi," said Seamus. He sat down and gives me a kiss on the lips.**

"**Ewwww," said Ron. "I'm eating."**

"**Hi," I said. "Sorry Ron."**

"**Can I have some of that," said Ron to Axel.**

"**Ahhh, no you can't," said Alex. She grabbed the cup and drank all the blood.**

"**Hey," said Ron.**

**Axel and Alex left dinner a little early. So as Seamus, Ron, Hermione, Harry, and I were walking down the hall we walked into Axel and Alex making out on the floor.**

**I coughed.**

**Alex said "What, oh hi guys."**

**She and Axel got up.**

"**Well, how about we go to the common room," I said. **


	7. Common Room

**Common Room**

**Everyone in the common room was talking. I was worried, so I turned to Seamus.**

"**I'm worried about my dad," I said.**

"**Don't worry. You heard Dumbloredor, he in the Shrieking Shack. He'll be fine," said Seamus.**

"**It's been two weeks; he hasn't been gone for this long," I said.**

"**Would you rather have him come and hurt everyone," said Seamus**

"**Well…no, but Dumbloredor won't even let me see him," I said**

"**Dumbloredor doesn't want you to get hurt again and neither do I," said Seamus."Now finish your essay Snape give you."**

"**Fine," I muttered, still worried. **

"**You're going to see your friends in two days and you don't want to go and be worried about your dad," Seamus said. Christmas break was in two days. **

"**You know you don't have to go. You could spend Christmas with your parent," I said.**

"**I know, but now that I know your friends with guys who don't put on shirts, I want to go with you," Seamus said.**

"**They're not going to ask me out. They know I imprinted on you," I said, smiling. Seamus is so overprotective.**

"**Still. Then there are those vampires you hang out with. What if they attack you," Seamus said**

"**I didn't tell you this, but Jasper, one of the vampires, attacked me before," I said.**

"**My point exactly. I got to be there to protective you," Seamus said**

"**Ok, listen. I'm a werewolf; I can take care of myself without your help. If you try to protective you'll hurt yourself," I said.**

"**You already hurt yourself," Seamus said, running his fingers down the scar my dad left on my face. I flinched back. "Sorry"**

"**It's ok, but when I got hurt, I healed in a couple of hours and human take days to heal," I said.**

"**I'm a wizard," Seamus said.**

"**Yeah. You know spells, but that still wouldn't help because you can't do magic outside of school," I said.**

"**Fine," said Seamus.**

"**I love it when I'm right," I said, laughing.**

"**Well, I'm done with my essay," said Seamus.**

"**So am I," I said.**

"**Goodnight," Seamus said. He looked around to make sure no one was here.**

"**Its 12:30am, everyone went to bed," I said.**

**He leaned down to (yeah I'm short for a thirteen year old) kiss me on my lips.**

"**Goodnight," I said. Seamus gather his things and was about to go upstairs when he turned around.**

"**Do you need help with your stuff" he said, followed by a yawn.**

"**No. Go to sleep," I said.**

"**Ok," he said going up to his room. I finished putting my stuff in my bag and went upstairs and to went to sleep. **


	8. Leaving

**Leaving**

**It Christmas break and I'm going to Forks, Washingtion to see my friends. Alex, Axel, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Seamus are coming. I'm just finished packing when I heard someone's voice.**

"**Come on. Will you hurry up, I want to leave already," yelled Alex. Then I heard her footsteps coming up the stairs.**

"**I'm done. I just need someone to help me," I yelled back.**

"**Here, I'm help you," she said, coming into the room. She grabbed my purse and my backpack, will I got my suitcase. I tripped on the last step and landed on the floor with my suitcase on top of me.**

"**Ow," I said. Harry and Ron lifted my suitcase up and Hermione helped me up.**

"**You really are a klutz, you know," said Hermione.**

"**Yeah, thanks. I just fell and you don't even ask if I'm ok," I said.**

"**Sorry. Are you ok," Hermione asked. **

"**Yes," I said. I grabbed my suitcase and Alex gives me my purse and backpack. "Comes guys, we don't want to be late."**

**We walked out the common room and started walking down the hallway.**

"**How are we getting there," asked Harry.**

"**By a portkey. Dumbloredor set it up for us," I said.**

"**What's a portkey," asked Harry and Hermione.**

"**It takes you places you want to go," Axel said.**

"**Wait, I want to give my Christmas present to my dad before I leave," I said.**

"**Your dad's not coming with us," Harry said.**

"**He has to grade papers. I tried to get him to come with us, but he wouldn't listen to me," I said, pulling my dad's present. "I'll be right back."**

**I walked into my dad's classroom at his desk grading papers. He looked up and smiled at me.**

"**What's this," he said, pointing at the box.**

"**Merry Christmas," I said handing him the wrapped present. He ripped the paper off and in his hands was a photo album full of pictures of him and me. **

"**It's beautiful," he said, kissing the top of my head. "Here you present."**

**He opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out a small box. I took it from him and opened it. Inside was a necklace with a heart shaped locket. I opened the locket and there was a picture of me and my dad.**

"**Merry Christmas," he said. I ran around his desk and give him a hug. After letting go I asked:**

"**Are you sure you don't want to come. The pack and the Cullens are going to miss you and be disappointed you didn't come."**

"**No I have to check papers and I promised Professor Dumbloredor I'd help watch the kids staying here for the holidays. Here let me put it on," he said, taking the necklace. "Did you tell the Cullens and the wolf pack not to say anything in front of Harry, Ron, and Hermione?"**

"**No. I'll call them," I said. I quickly dialed Jacob's number. I put the phone to my ear and heard the ring.**

"**Hello," saidJacob.**

"**Hi. Sam, it's me, Hazel," I said.**

"**Hi. When are you coming? Are Alex, Axel, and Seamus coming," Jacob asked.**

"**Yeah there are. I'm coming in a little bit, but I'm bring some of my other friends that don't know that the Cullens are vampires, we're a wolf pack, and that my dad's a werewolf, so tell the pack not to say anything in front of them. Also I attacked my dad because he turned into a werewolf and was about to hurt Alex and Seamus and there is a huge scar on the side of my face, but my other friends think it's because I fell down the stairs" I said.**

"**Ok. I'll tell the pack not to say anything," Jacob said.**

"**Ok, bye," I said.**

"**Bye," Jacob said. I dialed the Cullens house phone hoping they came back from hunting. **

"**Hello," said Jasper.**

"**Hi Jasper. Hazel here," I said.**

"**Hi. Are you guys here already? Are Axel, Alex, and Seamus with you," asked Jasper.**

"**No, but I'm bring some of my other friends that don't know that you guys are vampires, there a wolf pack, and that my dad's a werewolf, so tell everyone not to say anything. Oh, I attacked my dad because he turned into a werewolf and there is a big scar on the side of my face, but my other friends think it because I fell down the stairs," I said.**

"**I'll tell them," said Jasper. "Alice wants to talk to you about something?"**

"**Hi. Did you get the dress that we're going to put on Sam," asked Alice. Sam is a vampire who lives with the Cullens and HATES girly things, so Alice and I decided to get a dress and force her in it and put make-up on her. I can't wait; it's going to be so much fun.**

"**Yes. Do you have the make-up," I asked.**

"**Yay," she yelled. "Bye."**

"**Bye," I said. "Well, bye dad."**

**I give him a hug and a kiss on the check and ran out.**

"**That took you a while," said Seamus, as I grabbed my suitcase and started walking. We made it out onto school and walked right up to a tennis shoe.**

"**Here the portkey," said Axel. Everyone laded down and put their hand on the tennis shoe. "Come on Harry and Hermione. Put your hand on it."**

**They did and next thing you know we're spinning around and land with a thug in the middle of a big field with house surrounding it. **

"**We here," I said. **


	9. La Push Beach

**La Push Beach**

"**What is this place," asked Harry.**

"**This is where I use to live. There is a beach about a little while away called La Push Beach. This is the reservation. The people here are made up of an Indian tribe called the Quileute. I'm part Quileute, part Muslim," I said. Then I heard someone yell out mine and Alex's name.**

"**Karen," Alex and I yelled back. We ran towards him and give him a hug.**

"**I missed you guys," said Karen. "So, is it fun at Hogwarts?"**

"**Yeah," Alex and I said.**

"**Guy, this is Karen. That's Jacob, Sam, Emily, Embery, Jared, Kim Leah, Seth, and Quil," I said.**

"**Hi," said Harry, Ron, and Hermione.**

"**What's wrong with your face, Emily," asked Ron.**

"**I got attacked by a bear," said Emily. Sam glared.**

"**So you two are the people that pranked called Hazel. Nice," said Harry to Quil and Seth, giving them a high five. I glared.**

"**Sorry," said Ron.**

"**You guys already know Axel and Seamus, right," I said.**

"**Yeah," said Seth. I looked towards the beach and saw some smoke.**

"**Why is there smoke," I asked.**

"**We're having a bonfire," said Quil.**

"**FOOD," I yelled and started to run. Everyone else started to walk behind me.**

"**I think she gotten more hyper," said Sam to Seamus.**

"**Yeah," said Seamus.**

**Sam looking around to make sure Harry, Ron, and Hermione weren't in earshot, then said, "That scar looks really bad. Doesn't he know it was her he was fighting with?"**

"**He didn't know it was her, but he feels really bad about it. She been having nightmares about it ever since," said Seamus.**

"**I feel bad. Why didn't her dad come with her? Jake's dad wanted to see him," said Sam.**

"**He said he had to grade papers. Hazel tried to get him to come, but he wouldn't," said Seamus. They finally made it to where the bonfire was. I was talking to Jacob's dad. Harry came up to Seamus, along with Ron and Hermione, and asked "Why is Jacob's dad in a wheelchair?"**

"**He got into an accident," said Sam. I turned around at the sound of their voices and said, "Come on, guys."**

"**I never know hot dogs tasted so good," said Ron and Harry.**

"**Those animals (I don't know what animals hot dogs come from) didn't deserve to die," I said.**

"**Who cares? It tastes good," said Ron, burping.**

"**Ewwww," I said.**

"**Why didn't you tell me the muggle world was so fun," asked Ron.**

"**You didn't ask," I said.**

"**Did you get the dress for Sam," asked Karen.**

"**Yeah, tomorrow me, you, Alex, and Alice are going to get her in it," I said. "Alice says she wants to put make-up on her, but I'm not sure we could get that far, but we'll see."**

"**She going to be so mad," Alex said.**

"**Why is that every time you come here, you guys want to put Sam in a dress," asked Seamus.**

"**She gets so mad and it's so funny," I said, yawning.**


	10. Cullen's House

There is a new character. Her name is Samantha and she lives with the Cullens, but I put her name as Sam so don't get her mixed with the other Sam from the wolf pack.

**Cullen's House**

"**How come your friends from the reservation didn't come with us? There so funny," asked Harry.**

"**They wanted to finish a car they were building together," I said, thinking of Jacob and how he loved to fix cars. That was a really lame excuses, I though, as I ring the doorbell to the Cullen's house. **

"**Did you bring the dress," asked Alex. **

"**Yup, it's in my purse," I said.**

"**Yay," said Karen. I heard the door open and turn around to see that it was Carlisle.**

"**Carlisle," I yelled and give him a hug. "Guys this is Carlisle and Carlisle these are Harry, Ron, and Hermione, my friends from Hogwarts."**

"**Hi," said Harry, Ron and Hermione.**

"**Come in," said Carlisle. We walked into the house and I introduced Harry, Ron, and Hermione to the rest of the Cullens.**

"**This is Alice," I said, giving her a hug.**

"**Did you bring the dress," she said in a low whisper.**

"**Yup," I said. "That Jasper, Esme, Rosalie, Bella, Edward, Sam (she a new character), and Emmett."**

"**I missed you so much," said Emmett, grabbing me into a big hug.**

"**You going to miss me more if I die from lack of oxygen," I said, coughing. He let go of me.**

"**Sorry," he said, I as search my bag for my inhaler (I have asthma), and took a couple of whiffs from it. "I forgot you had asthma."**

"**It's ok," I said. **

"**Sam," Alex and I yelled. We ran over and give her a hug.**

"**Let go of me. I HATE hugs," she said, pushing us off.**

"**Awww, she missed us," Alex and I said.**

"**Dress time," I shouted.**

"**NOOOOOO," Sam shouted. "There is no way you're going to put ME in that ugly thing. It's pink too!"**

"**You want to bet," Alex said, Alice and Rosalie grabbing Sam by her arms and dragging her up the stairs with Karen, Alex, Bella, Hermione, Esme and me right behind them. Sam was still yelling her head.**

"**Look how happy she is," I said, giggling.**

"**What the hell is wrong with you? I'm not fucking happy, I mad you dumbass," she yelled.**

"**Now what I did I say about using fowl language," I said.**

"**That's it wrong," Sam said, as we walked into Alice's bathroom. "Wait you guys are going to put make-up on me. Get me out of this bathroom."**

**I close the door (don't get any wrong ideas) and locked it.**

"**Let's go sit down," Carlisle said. They walked into the living room. "So how's school?"**

"**Good," said Harry. "So you adopted six kids?"**

"**We adopted five," said Carlisle. "Bella got married to Edward."**

**Fifteen minutes later we came out of the bathroom with Sam in a dress.**

"**I can't believe you guys put me in this," Sam grumbled.**

"**You're welcome," I said.**

"**I never thanked you," Sam said.**

"**That's the spirit," I said.**

"**You are so weird," Sam said.**

"**Thank you," I said. "Now let's take you downstairs to show you to everyone."**

"**Hell no you're not taking me down stairs looking like this," Sam said.**

"**Yes we are," said Karen, as Rosalie and I grabbed her by her arms and dragged her downstairs.**

"**Look whose ready," I said as we walked into the living room.**

"**That dress looks nice on you," said Carlisle.**

"**No it doesn't," Sam yelled, trying to get out of mine and Alice's grip. **

"**Hey, it was either this dress or the dress I'm wearing right now," I said. My dress had peace signs, heart, and smiley faces. "Picture time."**

"**No picture," Sam said, as Seamus pulled out my camera out of my purse.**

"**Say dress," said Seamus.**

"**Dress," Alice and I said, while Sam was yelling. After Seamus took the picture, Sam asked:**

"**Now can I change?"**

"**Yes," I said. She ran upstairs and everybody sat down. I sat down next to Seamus on the floor. He put his arm on my shoulders and I put my head on his chest. Sam ran down the stairs and threw my dress at me.**

"**No more dresses," Sam said.**

"**Ok," I said, giggling. I took my camera out and looked at the picture of me, Sam, and Alice. I laughed.**

"**How your dad," asked Carlisle.**

"**He is fine," I said.**

"**Well, he did get sick and miss two weeks of class," said Harry.**

"**Yeah," I said.**

"**Do you guys like it here so far," asked Alice.**

"**Yeah expect it rains too much and when it's not raining, it's cloudy," Hermione.**


	11. Christmas

I don't think I've said this before, but in the story I have supper curly black hair with purple highlights and Alex has brown hair with red highlights. Also all of us are staying at Emily's house.

**Christmas **

"**Merry Christmas," I said sitting next to Seamus with my guitar on my lap.**

"**You wrote me a song," Seamus said.**

"**Yeah," I said. 'It's called No One. Here it goes."**

_I just want you close  
Where you can stay forever  
You can be sure  
That it will only get better_

You and me together  
Through the days and nights  
I don't worry 'cause  
Everything's going to be alright  
People keep talking they can say what they like  
But all I know is everything's going to be alright

No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you

When the rain is pouring down  
And my heart is hurting  
You will always be around  
This I know for certain

You and me together  
Through the days and nights  
I don't worry 'cause  
Everything's going to be alright  
People keep talking they can say what they like  
But all I know is everything's going to be alright

No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you  
Can get in the way of what I feel

I know some people search the world  
To find something like what we have  
I know people will try, try to divide something so real  
So till the end of time I'm telling you there ain't no one

No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you

oh(16 times)

"**Did you like it," I asked.**

"**It was great Hazel," said Karen (the whole wolf pack was at Emily's house).**

"**It was great. I loved it," said Seamus.**

"**I never know you could sing that well," Hermione said**

"**YAY! You loved it. I thought you were going to hate it," I said, giving him a hug.**

"**I would never hate something you wrote or sang or brought, but you know what's weird, I wrote you a song, too," Seamus said, taking my guitar away from me.**

"**So that's why my guitar was missing," I said.**

"**This song is called Just The Way You Are," said Seamus. "Here it goes."**

_Oh her eyes, her eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair  
Falls perfectly without her trying_

She's so beautiful  
And I tell her every day

Yeah I know, I know  
When I compliment her  
She won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so  
Sad to think she don't see what I see

But every time she asks me do I look okay  
I say

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

Her nails, her nails  
I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh, her laugh  
She hates but I think it's so sexy

She's so beautiful  
And I tell her every day

Oh you know, you know, you know  
I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect is what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same

So don't even bother asking  
If you look okay  
You know I say

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

"**So did you like it," Seamus asked.**

"**Did I like it? I loved it," I said, giving him a hug and tackled him to the ground. I got up and helped him up. "Sorry."**

"**It's ok," said Seamus. **

"**Cookies," said Emily, walking in with a plate of cookies.**

"**Food," I yelled. I grabbed one cookie for me and another for Seamus. **

Okay review please! Next chapter going to be about Axel and Alex.


	12. Questions

This is just about Alex and Axel. Alex and Axel are walking along the beach. Thanks to my friend Alex (yeah I really have a friend who name Alex and she is Alex in this story) who give me the idea for this chapter and asking me to write this chapter. Here her username: Alexandria_Volturi

**Questions**

"**So I notice you been spending a lot of time with Hazel," Alex said, mad. "Why?"**

"**Well she is one of your best friends, so I needed her help with something," Axel said.**

"**With what," Axel said.**

"**This," said Axel, getting down on one knee and pulling a ring. "Will you marry me?"**

"**Yes," Alex yelled, pulling Axel up and giving him a hug. Alex let go and they started to walk again. "When and where are we getting married?"**

"**Well, after you finish from Hogwarts, this is your last year, right," Axel asked.**

"**Yeah," Alex said.**

"**I thought we would have our wedding here on the beach," said Axel.**

"**What about the Cullens," Alex said. "I want to invite them."**

"**Don't worry; Hazel talked Jacob's dad into letting the Cullens come," Said Axel.**

"**YAY," said Alex. "Who your best man going to be? I want my bridesmaids to be Karen, Hermione, and Sam, but I think it would be hard to get Sam in a dress and make-up again. Can Hazel be the flower girl?"**

"**Yeah sure she can. I mean she short enough to. I don't really know who I want to be my best man. Maybe Seamus," said Axel.**

'**Yeah that would be a good idea. We could get Hazel and Seamus to sing," Alex said.**

"**Yeah," Axel said.**

"**I love this ring. Did Hazel help you," Alex asked.**

"**She picked it out," Axel said. **

"**We still need to get my dress and the bridesmaids' dresses and your tux," said Alex. "We still need to get so much to plan and get."**

"**Calm down," said Axel, turning to face Alex. "We have time. I have a tux, so you don't have to worry about that and Seamus and Hazel are writing songs so don't worry."**

"**Ok," said Alex. "Come on, I want to see what Seamus and Hazel are writing."**


	13. Songs

**Songs**

**Alex came in all happy and skipping, with Axel behind her. Seamus and I were writing songs and Harry, Ron. Hermione and Karen were watching and listening to us.**

"**He asked you already," I asked.**

"**Yup," said Alex.**

"**Oh my god," I yelled and ran over and give her a hug. I let go and Alex asked:**

"**Can I see the songs?"**

"**Yes," I said. "Here is the one for when you guys get your first dance after you guys get married. It's a duet with me and Seamus. It's called No Air."**

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air (air, air)_

_(Oh 4 times)_

_If I should die before I wake  
It's 'cause you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in a world with no air, oh_

_I'm here alone, didn't want to leave  
My heart won't move, it's incomplete  
Wish there was a way that I can make you understand_

_But how do you expect me  
To live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe_

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you going be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air_

_No air, air (oh)  
No air, air (no)  
No air, air (ah)  
No air, air_

_I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew  
Right off the ground to float to you  
There's no gravity to hold me down for real_

_But somehow I'm still alive inside  
You took my breath, but I survived  
I don't know how, but I don't even care_

_So how do you expect me (me)  
To live alone with just me (oh)  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe_

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air (oh, oh)  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air (oh, oh)  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep (so deep)  
Tell me how you going be without me (yeah)  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air (no air)_

_No air, air (oh)  
No air, air (oh)  
No air, air (no more)  
No air, air (no more)_

_Oh, baby, oh  
It's no air, no air  
Hey, oh  
No air, no_

_Oh!_

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air (no air)  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air (no breathing, no breathing)  
Got me out here in the water so deep (baby)  
Tell me how you going be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe (no air)  
It's no air, no air_

_So how do you expect me (living' hey)  
To live alone with just me (oh)  
'Cause my world revolves around you (oh)  
It's so hard for me to breathe (hey)_

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air (no air)  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air (no no no)  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there (not there)  
It's no air, no air_

_Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you going be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air_

_No air, air (oh)  
No air, air (no)  
No air, air (no air)  
No air, air (no air)_

"**Did you like it," Seamus asked.**

"**Yeah," said Alex. "Is there more?"**

"**Yeah," said Seamus. "This is called Hero."**

_I'm no superman  
I can't take your hand  
And fly you anywhere  
You want to go (yeah)_

_I can't read your mind  
Like a billboard sign  
And tell you everything  
You want to hear_

_But I'll be your hero_

_I, I can be everything you need  
If you're the one for me  
Like gravity I'll be unstoppable_

_I, yeah I believe in destiny  
I may be an ordinary guy  
Without his soul  
But if you're the one for me  
Then I'll be your hero_

_(Could you be the one x2)  
(Could you be the one for me?)  
I'll be your hero  
(Could you be the one x2)  
(Could you be the one for me?)  
I'll be your hero_

_Searching high and low  
Trying every row  
If I see your face  
I'll barely know (yeah)_

_But my trust in faith  
If you'll come away  
And if it's right it's undeniable yeah_

_I'll be your hero_

_I, I can be everything you need  
If you're the one for me  
Like gravity I'll be unstoppable  
I, yeah I believe in destiny  
I may be an ordinary guy  
Without his soul  
But if you're the one for me  
Then I'll be your hero_

_(Could you be the one x2)  
(Could you be the one for me?)  
I'll be your hero  
(Could you be the one x2)  
(Could you be the one for me?)  
I'll be your hero_

_Oh, So incredible  
Some kind of miracle  
When it's meant to be  
I'll become a hero, Oh  
So I'll wait, wait  
Wait, wait for you_

_I'll be your hero_

_I, I can be everything you need  
If you're the one for me  
Like gravity I'll be unstoppable  
(Be unstoppable)_

_I yeah I believe in destiny  
I maybe an ordinary guy  
Without his soul  
But if you're the one for me  
Then I'll be your hero_

_(Could you be the one x2)  
(Could you be the one for me?)  
I'll be your hero  
(Could you be the one x2)  
(Could you be the one for me?)  
I'll be your hero_

"**We're going to write more, it just that it takes time," Seamus said.**

"**Hermione and Karen, will you guys be my bridesmaids," Alex asked.**

"**Sure," they both said.**

"**What about Hazel," Harry asked.**

"**I was wondering if she could be the flower girl," Alex said, turning to me.**

"**Sure," I said.**

"**Yay, this is going to be great," said Alex.**

no copyright intended all rights go to the artists**  
**


	14. Dresses

Sorry for not updating soon. Schools coming up and I was kind of busy with W.E.B, that's a club at my school. Here the new chapter. Links to all the dresses and tuxedos on my profile. I love Alex's wedding dress, I think it looks beautiful.

**Dresses**

**"How do I look," I said, stepping out in my flower girl dress as Seamus step out in his tuxedo and we both got onto the platform.**

**"Your two look great," Karen said. I giggled and put my head on Seamus shoulder. He kissed my forehead.**

**"You look amazon ," Seamus said to me.  
**

**"You look amazon, too," I said, giving him a kiss on the lip. "I want to take a picture of us."**

**I grabbed my camera out of my bag and give it to Karen and asked "Can you take a picture of us?"**

**"Yes," Karen said, as I ran back to the platform and got up. Seamus put his arms around my waist.  
**

**"How do we look," said Axel, with Roxas, Ron, and Harry behind him.**

**"You guys look nice," Alex said.  
**

**"You guys look awesome. Let me take a picture. Seamus go stand next to them," I said, grabbing my camera. I took the picture and said "Alex go try on your wedding dress now!"**

**"Ok," Alex said, as I dragged her into a fitting."For someone who fasting, you sure do have a lot of energy."**

**"I get that a lot, I said. "Now put it on."**

**I give her the dress and closed the door. I turned around and walked back to Karen, Sam, and Hermione.**

**"Time to try on your dresses," I squealed with excitement, pulling Karen and Hermione up and found fitting rooms for them. I give them there dresses and walked back to Sam. "Come on Sam."**

**"You should be happy this is for Alex. On your wedding, I'm wearing black," Sam said.**

**"Fine," I said, as she closed the door to the fitting room. **

**"Hazel, do I look ok," Alex said, coming up behind me.**

**"You don't look ok," I said, Alex giving me a dirty look. "You look beautiful. Just need to add the tiara and the flowers. Axel, come look at you future bride."**

**I grabbed Alex by the hand and took her to Axel.**

**"You look beautiful," Axel said kissing her on the check.  
**

**"Another picture I said. I grabbed my camera from the chair Karen was sitting on and took the picture. After that, Alex and Axel start to talk and I walked to Seamus.**** "They look so happy."**

**"Yeah," Seamus said, as the three bridesmaids came out.**

**"They look so pretty," I said. "More pictures."**

**"What is up with you and pictures," asked Roxas.**

**"I don't know," I said, taking the picture of the three bridesmaids.  
**


	15. Nightmares

I got this idea for this chapter from my friend's (Alex) story called _Bloody Nightmare_.

**Nightmares**

_I was sitting on the floor looking at a picture book and I looked out the window and said "Daddy who is that person outside."_

_My dad looked out the window and saw the person. That person was Fenrir Greyback._

"_Sweetheart go up to your room and lock the door please," my father said. I got and was about to go when my dad grabbed my hand and said "I love you."_

_I turned around and was about to go upstairs when my mom picked me and told me I love you, whiling dialing 911. My mom put me down and I ran upstairs. I heard her talking to the police. I didn't know what was happening and I was scared and tears were running down my face. I got to my room, locked the door, grabbed the werewolf stuffed animal I had, and sat in the corner of the room that hid me from the door. I wanted to help my parents, but was a three year old with asthmas and AD/HD going to do. Out of nowhere I heard my mom scream and then my dad scream too. Were they dead? More tears ran down my face. I heard someone coming up the stairs. I heard banging noise on my door and the door fell into my room. The man stood at the door. He was very tall so he could see me from where he was, standing next in the hole were my door was. He had hair all over his face and looked like a werewolf. He said, with a grin, "Well look at what we have here."_

_He walked up to me and I got up and stepped on him foot. He grabbed me by the hand and pushed me on the floor so I was lying on my back and he was lying on top of me. I hear police and ambulance sirens. The werewolf man said, "I don't have time to kill you so I'll leave you with a little present. We'll meet again at Hogwarts."_

_He put his lips to my neck and bites it. I screamed in pain and more tears ran down my face. I started to breathe heavily because I was having an asthma attack. He jumped out my closed window and all the glass went flying. Some of it landed in my skin. I heard voices and then three people walked into the room, Doctor Cullen, Chief Swan, and my dad's friend Professor Lupin. I heard something about Lupin adopting me because my parents were dead. Then I heard Doctor Cullen say "Everything is going to be all right. You don't look too bad, try to breathe calmly. You only have some minor cuts and one big cut on your neck."_

_After that everything went black. That was the night I turned into a werewolf._

**I woke up screaming, with tears running down my face, and covered in sweat. I got up out of bed and ran to Seamus's room. I opened the door quietly and walked in. I tiptoed to his bed. He fell asleep laying on his back. I shook him gently. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He mumbled something at first, but when he looked at my face and saw the tears he said "What's wrong, sweetheart?"**

"**Nightmare about how I turned into a werewolf," I said, more tears running down my face. Seamus wiped some of them away. "Can I stay with you?"**

"**Sure," he said. I climbed into his bed and rested my head on his chest. I heard his heartbeat.**

"**I love you," I said.**

"**I love you too," said Seamus. I fell asleep to the sound of his heartbeat.**

In real life I am really diagnosed with AH/HD and asthma. So did you like it? Also I want to write in your review what couple you guys think is cuter Axle and Alex or Seamus and Hazel. I found a new dress for Hazel cuz i didn't like the other one.


	16. Back To School and Songs

Hey peoples!This chapter is the morning after I came into Seamus's room because I had a nightmare. Also it is in Seamus's point of here is it the new chapter. Read and Review it!Oh and Edward turned Bella into a vampire before they got married so they had no Nessie so Jacob imprinted on Karen.

**Waking up, Wedding Details, and Back to School**

**I opened my eyes and yawed. Something moved next to me and I turned from my left side to my right side and saw that Hazel was lying on her back next to me. She had a smiling on her face, she had dimples. Her long, curly, black and purple highlighted hair, which goes down to her hips, was tied up. I ran my finger across her scar, the scar her dad gave her. It was fading away. I brushed some strand of her bangs away from her forehead (she had bangs covering her forehead) when I notice another scar shaped like a crescent moon. I ****gently shook her to get her up. She woke up and said, "Hi."**

"**What's this scar on your forehead," I asked, concern and worry in my voice.**

"**It was when I was fighting the newborn vampires because they were going to kill Bella," Hazel said. "Remember I told you about it."**

"**Oh," I said. "Today we go back to Hogwarts."**

"**Come on," Hazel said getting up and pulling me up with her. **

**She kissed me on the lips, pulled away, grabbed my hand, and said "Thanks, for letting me stay here."**

"**Any time," I said. "We still need to write more songs for the wedding."**

"**We got five months," I said. "I better go. We leave at six o'clock so we could write more songs. Get dressed and we'll go to the beach and write songs. Also I want to do a couple of other wedding stuff. You packed you truck, right? I did."**

"**Yeah," I said. "Oh I have your guitar so I'll bring it."**

"**Bye," said Hazel.**

"**Bye," I said, as she walked out. I walked to the bathroom, washed my face, and brushed my hair. I changed into the blue basketball shorts that Hazel got me and a green shirt. I walked out of my room and into the hallway. I could smell orange juice, chocolate chip pancakes, eggs, and bacon before I even walked in. As I walked into the kitchen I saw Karen, Jacob, Emily, Sam, Paul, Rachel, and Embrey sitting at the table. I said "Hi."**

"**What's up," said Paul. **

"**Well, there is the roof, the clouds, the sky, the sun, and the stars," I said. "Then…."**

"**You been spending too much time with Hazel," said Paul.**

"**So spending time with my girlfriend is a bad thing," I said.**

"**No it's just that you're talking like her said," said Paul.**

"**How do you know she would say that," I asked**

"**I went out with her. Just asked Embery," Paul said, will Embery nodded. Hazel and Hermione walked in and Hazel sat down next to me. She kissed me on the lips.**

"**Hello," said Paul. "We are trying to eat here."**

**I pulled away and said, "And I see that you been spending too much time with Ron."**

**Hazel giggled, got up, and said "I should go wake Harry and Ron up, along with Axel and Alex and Paul you didn't mind when I kissed you in front of everybody and I don't say anything when you and Rachel kiss in front of everybody.**

**Hazel walked out of the room. She walked into Ron's room and said, "Wake up sleepyhead."**

"**No," mumbled Ron.**

"**Emily made bacon for breakfast," Hazel said.**

"**I'm up," said Ron, getting out of bed. **

"**You're all packed, right," Hazel asked.**

"**Yeah," said Ron. "Now leave so I can get dressed."**

**Hazel walked out of his room and into Harry's room. She found Harry already up. He was brushing his hair. She rested her back against the frame of the door and said, **

"**Oh good you're up."**

"**What's for breakfast," Harry asked.**

"**Eggs, chocolate chip pancakes, and bacon," Hazel said.**

"**Did you use the bacon to get Ron up," Harry asked.**

**Yeah, he wouldn't get up until I told him there was bacon," Hazel said, giggling. Harry laughed. "You're all packed."**

"**Yeah," said Harry, walking to the door.**

"**See you at breakfast. I need to wake up Alex and Axel," Hazel said.**

"**See you," Harry. They walked opposite way, Hazel towards Axel's room and Harry towards the kitchen. Hazel opened the door of Axel's room. She walked up to Axel's bed and said,**

"**Axel wake up."**

"**Why," Axel asked.**

"**Because I said so."**

"**That not a good enough answer," he mumbled. Alex walked and Hazel said,**

"**Get your future husband to wake up."**

"**Sure," Alex said. "Axel get up."**

"**Whatever you say sweetheart," Axel said, getting up.**

"**Wait, you listen to her but you don't listen to me," Hazel said. **

"**Well, I love her," Axel said, wrapping his arms around her waist. "She is my future wife."**

"**Sure because I'm the one planning this wedding for you two," Hazel said, walking out.**

"**Where are Alex and Axel," Ron asked, with a mouthful of bacon.**

"**They're coming and chew with your mouth closed," Hazel said, walking to go get a cup and plate. She sat down next to me and I poured her orange juice and she put herself a pancake.**

"**Thank you," she said.**

"**You're welcome," I said. Alex and Axel walked into the kitchen, holding hands. "Hi."**

"**Hi," Axel said, sitting down and pulling Alex onto his lap. I yawned and got up and grabbed my plate and cup. I walked over to the sink and put my plate and cup in it and washed my hands. I turned and said,**

"**I'll meet you on the porch," I said to Hazel as I walked pasted her chair. She got up holding her plate and cup and said,**

"**Ok, I'll make some sandwiches and I'll grab a blanket."**

"**Where are you two going," asked Karen.**

"**Song writing on the beach," Hazel said, making the sandwiches. **

"**What about the cake," Alex asked.**

"**I not going to tell the cake people to make a cake five months early," Hazel said, putting the finished sandwiches in a bag. "I already sent the form for the invitation card so they could make it and sent it out."**

**I ran to my room. I grabbed Hazel's guitar from where it was leaning against the side of my desk and I walked out of my room and past the kitchen. I said bye to everyone and walked out on the porch to wait for Hazel. She walked out five minutes later with a blanket and a picnic basket. I grabbed her hand and we walked to the beach. We got there lay and the blanket on sand. I picked up the book full of our songs and opened it. I opened it to a song I never saw before. Hazel probably wrote it. It was called Butterfly Fly Away.**

"**Oh yeah, it supposes to be for the father daughter dance," Hazel said, looking over my shoulder and blushed.**

"**Let's hear it then," I said, grinning. She giggled, picked up the guitar, and began:**

_You tucked me in, turned out the light  
Kept me safe and sound at night  
Little girls depend on things like that_

Brushed my teeth and combed my hair  
Had to drive me everywhere  
You were always there when I looked back

You had to do it all alone  
Make a living, make a home  
Must have been as hard as it could be

And when I couldn't sleep at night  
Scared things wouldn't turn out right  
You would hold my hand and sing to me

Caterpillar in the tree  
How you wonder who you'll be  
Can't go far but you can always dream

Wish you may and wish you might  
Don't you worry, hold on tight  
I promise you there will come a day  
Butterfly fly away

Butterfly fly away, butterfly fly away  
Got your wings now you can't stay  
Take those dreams and make them all come true

Butterfly fly away, butterfly fly away  
You've been waiting for this day  
All along and knowing just what to do  
Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly, butterfly fly away

Butterfly fly away  
Butterfly fly away

"**Amazing. I love it. Let's practice A Whole New World," I said. I took the guitar from Hazel and began:**

_I can show you the world  
Shining, shimmering, splendid  
tell me, princess, now when did  
you last let your heart decide?_

I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over, sideways and under  
On a magic carpet ride

A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no  
Or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming

A whole new world  
A dazzling place I never knew  
But when I'm way up here  
It's crystal clear  
That now I'm in a whole new world with you  
Now I'm in a whole new world with you

Unbelievable sights  
Indescribable feeling  
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
Through an endless diamond sky

A whole new world  
Don't you dare close your eyes  
A hundred thousand things to see  
Hold your breath - it gets better  
I'm like a shooting star  
I've come so far  
I can't go back to where I used to be

A whole new world  
Every turn a surprise  
With new horizons to pursue  
Every moment red-letter  
I'll chase them anywhere  
There's time to spare  
Let me share this whole new world with you

A whole new world  
That's where we'll be  
A thrilling chase  
A wondrous place  
For you and me

**Hazel coughed. She grabbed her purse, opened it, and took out her inhaler. She took a couple of whips and said,**

"**Maybe we should take a break. Do you want lunch?"**

"**Yeah," I said. I put the guitar on the side and laded down. Hazel opened the picnic basket and pulled out one of the peanut butter and jelly sandwiches she made and threw at my face playfully. I opened the bag and took out the sandwich and took a bite. Hazel laded down next to me and started to eat her sandwich. She laded the back of her head on my chest. We just laded there for a while.**

"**How come here it doesn't snow," I asked, finishing my sandwiches.**

"**It does, well sometimes, but it mostly rains," she said, finishing her sandwich. She sat up and opened the basket and took out two water bottles. "Here, peanut butter makes you thirsty."**

**I took the water bottle and drank a little of it. I put it in the picnic basket and grabbed the guitar. **

"**Are you ready," I asked. She capped her water bottle and put the bottle in the basket. She grabbed her inhaler from her purse and took two whips and put it in her purse.**

"**Ready," she said. "I wrote this duet. It's called 'Two Is Better Than One'. Let's sing it."**

"**Ok," I said. We cleared our throats and began:**

I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life  
And I thought hey  
You know this could be something  
Coz everything you do and words you say  
You know that it all takes my breath away  
And now I'm left with nothing

Maybe it's true, that I can't live without you  
Well maybe two is better than one  
There's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two, is better than one

I remember every look upon your face,  
The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste  
You make it hard for breathing  
Coz when I close my eyes and drift away  
I think of you and everything's okay  
And finally now, were leaving

And maybe it's true, that I can't live without you  
Well maybe two is better than one  
There's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two, is better than one

Yeah(x2)

I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life  
And I thought hey

And maybe it's true, that I can't live without you  
Well maybe two is better than one  
There's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking

Oh I can't live without you  
Coz baby two is better than one  
There's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life  
But I've figured out with all that's said and done  
That two, is better than one

Two. Is better than one

"**Sing One in a Million," I said. "After practice Today Was A Fairytale, Our Song, Love Song, Mine, and Crazier."**

"**Ok," I said. We practice all of those songs. Hazel checked her phone and said, "It's 5:55, come on."**

**I grabbed the guitar and the picnic basket. I got off the blanket and Hazel got that and her purse. She grabbed my hand and we ran backed to Emily's house. We slowed down as we got to the front door and saw Ron stepping outside, probably sent to come get us. Past an old, torn journal along the way as we walked to the door.**

"**I guess that's our portkey," Hazel said. We made it to the door and Ron said,**

"**Your dad is here Hazel."**

"**I didn't do anything," she said.**

"**He came here to take us back. He had to set up the portkey here. He actually wanted to go look for you, but he had to go use the bathroom," Ron said.**

"**Oh, I knew that," Hazel said.**

"**Yeah, no you didn't," Ron said.**

"**Fine I didn't just let me see my dad," she said. Ron moved out of the way and she walked in, with me and Ron behind her. I dropped the picnic basket on the table. There were all the suitcases in one pile near the couch.**

"**Where did you guys put the guitar case," I asked.**

"**Here," said Harry, opening the case up. I put the guitar in it and closed it. I heard Hazel yell 'Daddy'. Then her and her dad walked into the kitchen.**

"**Ok guys it time to go," she said. Hazel's dad pulled out his wand and pointed it at the suitcases and all of them disappeared.**

"**There all in your dorms," he said. We all walked out of Emily's house after we said goodbye to everyone. We said goodbye to the Cullens yesterday. We got to the journal and laded down and put our hands on it and we started to spin and landed in front of the front doors. I grabbed Hazel's arm and walked up the steps and into Hogwarts.**

"**The Christmas feast is about to start so just walk to the Great Hall," Remus said (that's Hazel's dad first name). We walked into the Great Hall and sat down near Fed and George, Ginny, Dean, and Neville. Hazel hugged her dad and sat down next to me and her dad walked to go sit with the other teachers. Dumbledore welcomed us back from us vacations and then the feast started.**

The picture for the invitation card is in my profile. I am going to do four more chapters, one about Hazel and her dad, another about meet Sirius, the wedding and the honeymoon. After the honeymoon Alex and Axel go to the Kingdom Hearts world and I'm going to make that a story. This is probably one of the longest chapters I ever wrote (2694 words), but the wedding and honeymoon will be longer maybe. Review please!


	17. Death,Rape,and Talk

This chapter is the day where Hazel's parents died.

**Death, Rape, and Talks**

I walked into Professor Flitwick's room. He was the charms teacher at Hogwarts and he is shorter than me, but that's only because he part dwarf. There was no one in the class, but Professor Flitwick and he looked up and smiled at me, sympathy. I smiled back at him. I guess he knows what today is all about. All my teachers know that my parents died today. I sat down and put my knees up on my chair and buried my head into my knees. I started to cry. Thoughts flashed of in my mind of when he was talking to me, I heard footsteps and lifted my head, all red with tears running down my face to see Malfoy and his friends walk into the classroom, followed by Neville.

"Well if it isn't the little crybaby," he said and all his friends laughed.

"Well if it isn't the little boy who has detention for three days," said Flitwick. He sat down, mumbling about something. He always was my favorite teacher. I smiled at Neville as he came down and sat down by me. He was my best guy friend. I opened my arms. He just looked at me with a confused look.

"It's a hug," I said.

"Oh," he said. He returned the hug. Alex, Axel, and Seamus knew the real reason of how my parents my parents died, but I had to lie to all my other friends about what happened and told them that my parents died in a wolf hunting accident. More tears came down as I thought about what happened. I pulled away and notice that Neville's sweater was all wet from the tears.

"Sorry," I said. The rest of the class came in as the bell rang for class.

"It's ok," he said.

"Everyone settle down. Time for class," Professor Flitwick said. "Today we will learn how to levitate things."

We practice with a feather and a rock. Professor Flitwick said our homework was to levitate a book. Then the ball rang for the end of class. I just had my Defense Against the Dark Arts, my dad's class.

"Sorry Hazel but I've got to go talk about Professor Sprout about Herbology," Neville said. He gave me a hug this time and said, "I'll see you in Professor Lupin's class."

"Thank you and bye," I said.

"You're welcome," he said and walked out. I put my books in my bag and put it over my shoulder.

"Feel better Hazel," Professor Flitwick said and he disappeared into his office.

"Thank you," I yelled back and I heard a 'you're welcome'. I felt someone's arms warp around my waist and a familiar voice say,

"Hi sweetheart."

"Hi Seamus," I said. I turned around and put my arms around his neck and he out his arms on my waist and kissed me. I pulled away. He warped his arm around my shoulder and we walked out. We meet up with Alex and Axel outside the door.

"Hi guys," I said.

"Hi," said Alex. "Are you feeling better?"

"Kind of," I said.

"Were leaning about bogats in your dad's class," Axel said. "Seamus and I have to talk to Professor Snape."

"Ok we'll meet you guys in Professor Lupin's class," Alex said. Alex and I waved and walked to the classroom. We made it and my dad was walking out he turned our way and smile. I ran and gave him a hug. He pulled away and asked,

"Are you ok? You look like you had been crying."

"I'm fine," I said. "Where were you going before we came?"

"I was going to the bathroom," he said.

"Well go, dad," I said. He kissed me on the forehead and walked to the bathroom. Alex and I walked in. Then someone push me against the wall and a set of lips against mines. I saw some blonde hair and heard the name Malfoy. I felt his hands go up my shirt and trying to undo my bra. I push him away and he fell on the floor.

"How dare you. I have a boyfriend, ok," I shouted at him and tears ran down my face. "What the hell were you thinking?"

First he just started at me and then his eyes move to Alex. He grabbed her legs and she tripped. He got up on top of her and smashed his lips against hers. I could see her struggling to get out, but he was stronger than her and she was still human and the only reason I pushed him off is because I was a werewolf. His hands ran up her shirt and that's when it happened. A shiver ran down my spine and I started so shake. Just before I turned into a werewolf Axel and Seamus came into the room. Axel showed his fangs at Malfoy who had looked up once he hear someone come in and Axel and I attacked Malfoy at the same time. I felt Axel push me away, but gently because of my asthma and so I don't get hurt. I hit the floor, but I didn't get hurt and then I hear Malfoy and Axel hit the floor. I saw Axel licking his lips with his fangs bearded at Malfoy and I pushed him before Axel could bit Malfoy. Axel and I landed near Malfoy just as he was getting up.

"You're a werewolf," he said, pointing at me. Then he pointed at Axel and said, "Your vampire. Wait till everyone hears about this."

He walked out. I walked up to my bag and grabbed the straps by my mouth. I walked into my dad's office and changed into my black converse that went up to my knees, white shorts, black arm warmers, and a white tank top since I turned into a werewolf my uniform ripped. I always keep an extra pair of clothes in my bag just in case that ever happened. As I thought about what happened, I started to cry. I walked out and Seamus came up to me and pulled me into a hug. I buried my head into his shoulder and I felt his forehead on my shoulder and I cried. I heard Alex trying to tell Axel what happened before he came in, but she was sobbing too hard to actually say anything. I lifted my head a little so my chin was on Seamus's shoulder and said,

"He tried to rape me before you two came in."

My dad walked into the room followed by Dumbledore. I pulled away from Seamus and he brushed the tears off my face and wrapped his arms around my waist and his chin on my head. My back rested on his chest. Axel was about to say something, but closed his mouth.

"I just hear a group of students talking about how Axel a vampire and Hazel is a werewolf out in the hall," Dumbledore said, looking at me and Axel. "I thought that we agreed before that you two would keep all that a secret."

"You don't understanding, Professor," I said. "Malfoy tried to rape me, but I pushed him off and after I pushed him off he went for Alex. I got mad and attacked him. I mean what was I suppose to do; I couldn't just let him do that to me let alone Alex. I mean she getting married."

"Professor when I walked in I saw Malfoy raping her and Hazel was transforming into a werewolf. We both attacked him at the same time, but I pushed Hazel out of the way because she would get hurt if I landed on her and Malfoy would have gotten serious hurt if we both landed on him," said Axel.

"He raped you," Remus said. I nodded and he came over and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked in, along with the rest of the class.

"Remus I think I'll handle this from here. You have a class to teach," said Dumbledore. "You four come with me."

I gave my dad a bug and he kissed me on the forehead. Seamus handed me my bag and grabbed my hand. We all walked out. I didn't look at anyone as I we came out, but I could tell everyone was mad because Axel and I didn't tell them or scared of what Axel and I were. We walked into Dumbledore's office and Malfoy was there. Dumbledore sat down at his desk.

"Mr. Malfoy do you realize how much trouble you are in," asked Dumbledore. Malfoy was about to give an answer, but the headmaster cut him off."Why did you do it?"

"I overhear you and Professor Snape talking about how when Axel and Hazel get mad, they change. I wanted to see what would happen," said Malfoy.

"You raped me just to see Hazel turn into a werewolf and Axel become a vampire," Alex said. "This is the stupidest thing I've ever heard. I'm scarred for life now. Every time I see you or anytime someone talks about you or mentions your name, I will remember what you did to me. Hazel has to go through the same thing."

"You are off the **Quidditch team for this year," said Dumbledore. "Since most of the school knows I guess I'll get the teachers to explain to the other house about all of this and if the students are still confused, you two will explain. You are all dismissed. Go back to class. Also Hazel, we will get you a new uniform."**

**I nodded and Seamus wrapped his arm around my waist, glared at Malfoy before going down the stairs. Axel did the same thing. We walked into my dad's class. It was Harry's turn against the bogat. It was almost the end of class anyways so I walked over to where my dad was near the bookshelf and sat up on the bookshelf. Seamus rested his back on my knees. Axel was leaning up against the book case and Alex had her arms wrapped around his waist and his arm was around her back. The bogat started to change. I thought it was going Lord Voldmort, but it was a dementor. Maybe it became that because of the night on the train where that dementor made him faint. My dad jumped in front of Harry and the bogat changed into a full moon. My dad afraid of the full moon because of the changing problems he had. My bogat is Fenrir Greyback. I wiped some tears away from my eyes. I though back to when I was being told that my parents were dead. I sniffed and Seamus looked up and kissed my forehead. My glasses slide down my nose and he pushed them back up. I giggled. I wasn't supposed to be a part of this lesson anyways. My bell rang just as my dad made the moon turn into a balloon. It flew back into the closet. Harry, Ron Hermione, and Neville came up to us.**

"**Why didn't you guys just tells us," ask Harry.**

"**So all this time I could have been attack by a raving vampire wizard or an attacking dog," Ron said. "Now I know why I've always smelled wet dog and blood." **

"**We like the term werewolf," I said. "And there nothing wrong with how I smell like."**

"**Ron, that drink you asked for at dinner a couple weeks back was blood," said Axel.**

"**So I was going to drink blood," Ron said.**

"**Wait Alex is a vampire," Hermione asked.**

"**No," I said. **

"**Hazel and Axel, I think you should explain this to everyone your common room," Remus said.**

"**Yea. Can you come with us," I said. I gave my dad a kiss and a hug. "I love you. Bye."**

"**I love you too. Bye," Remus said. We walked up the stairs and to the picture of the Fat Lady. She was trying to make a glass break with her voice. She had a horrible voice. I said the password.**

"**Wait just one moment," she said. She tried again and she hit the glass against the wall. "Did you see that and just with my voice."**

**I say the password again.**

"**Alright, alright, come in," she said. She opened the door and we walked in and everyone stop talking.**

"**Good. Now we don't have to make them shut up and listen," I said. I grabbed a nearby chair and stood on it. Alex, Seamus, Harry, Ron, Neville, and Hermione sat on the couch. Axel stood next to me. "Ok I bet most of you heard that I'm a werewolf and Axel a vampire. Don't think we're scary or murderous or that Axel going to drink your blood or that I'm going to attack you."**

"**So my outside chaser is a werewolf," said Oliver. He was the gryffindor quidditch caption.**

"**Yeah, she only attacks people when she is mad," Axel said. **

"**Were you bitten by Fenrir Greyback," asked Dean. **

"**Yes," I said. Tears swelled up in my eyes and some went down my face. "Axel, can you explain to them what happened?"**

**I jumped off the chair. Axel put it away. The only reason I got the chair was because I was so short. Axel was really tall. I walked over to were Seamus was and I sat in his lap and buried my head into his neck and cried. I heard Axel telling everyone in the common room what happened. He told them that even if I didn't get bitten by Greyback that I would have turned into a werewolf, but not like Greyback. I would be a type of werewolf that eats a lot and attacks people when they're mad and wouldn't change during a full moon. Since Greyback bit me I have two types of werewolf blood in me. I change during a full moon if I wanted to, but I always turn into a werewolf when I get mad. I still eat a lot, but I have an eating disorder were I only get half of the crabs I'm suppose to get from food, not all of them so I eat a lot because I have a eating disorder and I'm a werewolf. Then that I do this thing called imprinting, where I find the person we are going to be with for the rest of our lives and that happened on Seamus. **

"**Why didn't she say it," asked Neville.**

"**Because today is the day Greyback killed her parents and turned her into a werewolf. Now as for me, yeah I'm a vampire. I drink blood; I wouldn't attack you guys for your blood. I should tell you guys this too. Me and Alex are getting married," said Axel. "I think that about it."**

**I lifted my head up and sniffed. I looked around the room. **

"**I think they took this entire thing ok," I said.**

"**Aren't you guys a little too young to get married," said Dean.**

"**Vampire boy over here is 112 years old," I said. "Alex is already 18. So it legal for them to get married in the muggle world, which is where their having the wedding."**

"**You guys are all invited," Alex said. "The invitations are going to come today (the link to the invitation are in my profile, I think) during dinner by owl and Axel isn't a boy he a man."**

"**Fine, vampire man. Isn't it time for dinner," I said, rubbing my stomach. **

"**Let's go then," said Axel. We all left for the Great Hall. Once I walked in I heard howling noise from the Slytherian Table. When Axel walked in, someone shouted if he wanted some blood from the same table. I just ignored them and walked over to my table and sat down. **

"**Unless you want detention for a month then I suggested all of you be silent," said Dumbledore. **

"**Why doesn't Hazel show us how she looks like in werewolf form," said someone from the Hufflepuff table.**

"**Fine," I muttered and got up. I went out the doors and into the hallway near the Great Hall. I undressed. A shiver went down my spine and I started to shake. I jumped into the Great Hall and landed near the podium were Dumbledore was standing.**

"**Good job Hazel," said Dumbledore, patting me on the head. I let out a whimper. "Yes, fine you can change back."**

**I growled and ran back out and changed back. I walked back in and sat down next to Seamus. We ate dinner and talked they asked me and Axel some questions, mostly Axel. The owls came and at least all of them were for my table because they were the wedding invitation. Then my phone vibrated. I checked and it was Terra Cloud, a vampire who lived in Alaska. **

"**Hey Terra," I said.**

"**OMG Alex and Axel are getting married," she screamed into my ear.**

"**Calm down. That was my ear and yes they are," I said. "Do you want to talk to Alex?"**

"**Hell yeah," she replied. I passed my phone to Alex and they started to talk. Alex was telling Terra all the wedding details. !0 minutes later Alex gave me my phone back and dinner ended. I was going stay with my dad for the night so Seamus, my dad, and I walked down to my dad's room. I gave Seamus a hug and a kiss. He left up to the common room. I walked into my dad's bedroom. He was putting a pillow and blanket on the couch.**

"**You're sleeping on your bed," I said. "I want to sleep on the couch."**

"**No sweetheart," Remus said. He face looked worn out and tried. His werewolf cycle is been getting to him and he been missing class, but he didn't miss today and everyone could tell he was sick. He has me to take care of and he doing it all by himself ever since the attack and my eyes burned with unshed tears.**

"**Dad you look tired please," I said. "I want you to get some rest. Besides you have to teach Harry tomorrow had to fight off a dementor. You need your rest on something soft and that would be your bed. So sleep."**

"**Fine," he said. He got into his bed and I jumped on the couch. "Can I hear one of the wedding songs?"**

"**I wrote this thinking of you," I said. "It's called Butter Fly Away."**

_You tucked me in, turned out the light  
kept me safe and sound at night  
little girls depend on things like that _

_Brushed my teeth and combed my hair  
had to drive me everywhere  
you were always there when I looked back _

_You had to do it all alone  
Make a living, make a home  
Must have been as hard as it could be _

_And when I couldn't sleep at night  
scared things wouldn't turn out right  
you would hold my hand and sing to me _

_Caterpillar in the tree  
how you wonder who you'll be  
can't go far but you can always dream _

_Wish you may and wish you might  
don't you worry, hold on tight  
I promise you there will come a day  
Butterfly fly away _

_Butterfly fly away, butterfly fly away  
Got your wings now you can't stay  
take those dreams and make them all come true _

_Butterfly fly away, butterfly fly away  
you've been waiting for this day  
All along and knowing just what to do  
Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly, butterfly fly away _

_Butterfly fly away  
Butterfly fly away_

"**Did you still miss you parents," Remus said.**

"**Why would I miss something that I got," I said. "I love you."**

"**I mean your real parents," he said.**

"**I barely knew them. I was three years old. I know this sounds mean, but I don't miss them. I don't know anything about them at all," I said.**


	18. Night Time Strolls

This chapter is in Harry's point of view. Also this was a part of the last chapter but the last chapter was too long. I think you guys might remember this chapter from the movie! I didn't say this at first but:

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter just the character I made up and I do not own any of the songs in this story. All rights go to the artist and no copyright intended

**Night Time Strolls**

**It was around midnight and I was looking at the****Marauder's Map. I noticed something strange. Peter Pettigrew was on the map, but he was dead. I quietly got up and slipped on my shoes. I got to the place and started to follow him. On the map it would say that I would be right behind him, but I would see no one in front of me. I just kept hearing a mouse running around, which was strange because Scabbers was missing at the moment and whenever I heard a mouse running around, it was when Pettigrew was near him. I was using my wand as a light.**

"**Can you turn off that light," one painting said. "We're trying to get some sleep."**

"**Sorry," I said. I looked at the map and saw that Snape was coming. Pettigrew went the opposite way of which Snape was coming along with the mouse. "Mischief managed."**

**The map went blank and I hid it in my pocket. It was bulging out a little. I turned my wand off. I saw a little light and then Snape came into view, holding his wand with the tip light up.**

"**Potter, what are you doing out of bed," he said.**

"**I was just taking a walk," I said.**

"**What's in your pocket," he said.**

"**Nothing, just a piece of parchment," I said.**

"**Take it out," Snape said. I took it out. "Open it."**

**I opened and there was nothing in it. He used a spell on it to make show what it really had on it. It just said insults at him. I heard another pair of footsteps and Lupin came into view.**

"**Hello," he said.**

"**Remus, I think you should take a look at this," said Snape. He took the map out of my hand and gives it to Lupin. Lupin took one look at is and said,**

"**He must have got this from Zukko's Joke Shop. I'll just have a little talk with Harry," he said. "Come along."**

**I followed Lupin to his classroom. I heard one painting say,**

"**Will you turn off that damn light?"**

**His light went off and he went the opposite way. Lupin and I walked into his classroom and he put the map on his desk. He said,**

"**Harry, I don't know how this map got into your hands, but I am very disappointed that you never turned it in. Do you know that this in the hands of Sirius Black is a map to you?"**

"**No sir," I said.**

"**Your father didn't follow the rules eight, but him and your mother gave up their lives for you and walking around the school unprotected with a killer on the loose isn't a good way to repay them. This is the first and only time I will cover up for you. Don't tell Hazel about this because I don't cover up for her. You do remember that time in class."**

**I heard a door open from the side of the room and Hazel walked out. She smiled. She got braces. I never noticed that till this moment. She yawed and said,**

"**Hi. What shouldn't you tell me?"**

"**Hi, nothing," I said and she came over and gave me a hug. She pulled away and looked at her nails that where painted black for a quick second, then looked back at me and smiled. "My first hug from a werewolf, cool. People are going treat you like some star now"**

"**They're going to want my paw print as my autograph," she said, laughing. Then her purple highlights changed to a sky blue color. "They're going to treat me kind of like everyone did to you."**

"**What's wrong with your highlights? They just changed color," he said.**

"**What," she said. She pulled out her phone and looked on the shiny mirror-like part of it. "Dad, look at my highlights. Didn't I say that the highlights just appeared on my when I was coming back from getting my eyebrows down and hair cut for school?"**

"**Yeah, I just thought that you got them put on because Alex's dad let her do that to her hair," he said. "I think your highlights change color to your mood. I think your highlights are magic."**

**I coughed.**

"**Oh, yes Harry. Go up to your dorm right now and don't go anywhere else or else I will see," he said, pointing to the map. I walked away and Lupin and Hazel walked back to his desk. I heard Lupin asked Hazel if she knew anything about this and she replied yes. I heard him say that he'll let her keep her cell phone because of everything that happened that day. Once I made it to the door, I remember something and turned back around.**

"**Sir that map lies, it had someone on it that dead," I said. Lupin and Hazel both turned around.**

"**Oh and who would that be," asked Remus.**

"**Peter Pettigrew, but I also did hear mouse sounds whenever I was supposed to be near him," I said. Hazel gave her dad a confused look, her highlights changed from purple to a rainbow of different colors. She looked into her mirror on the back of her phone again and said,**

"**Even my highlights are confused."**

"**That not right," her dad said.**

"**Well, that what it said. Bye," I said. I left Hazel and her dad giving each other a confused look. **

_***Hazel's point of view***_

"**You said Pettigrew was killed by Sirius," I said, **

"**I know. Sirius must have hit something else. We did hear a tree crash," Remus said.**

"**We also hear a body fall to the floor and Peter screaming," I said. **

"**Peter could have been screaming because he was near the tree when it fell and he must of fell when he was trying to get out of the way of the tree," he said."Ok then so Pettigrew is alive, but what about the mouse noise," I said.**

"**Well after Greyback bite me and I started to turn into a werewolf every full moon James, Sirius, and Peter turned into different animagis to help me. James was a stag, Sirius was a dog, and Peter was a rat. I think that rat was Peter," he said.**

"**Ron's rat, Scabbers, is missing. Didn't Peter have a finger missing," I asked.**

"**Yeah," he said.**

"**Well Scabber's toe is missing. I think Scabbers is Peter Pettigrew," I said. **

"**Well shouldn't we go and catch him," Remus said.**

"**No, Ron needs to go get Scabbers. If you or I try to catch him then he'll just run away," I said, yawning.**

"**We'll tell Sirius all about this tomorrow," Remus said, wrapping his arm around my shoulder and walking me back to his room. "Right now I think someone needs to go to sleep."**

"**I love you daddy," I said.**

"**I love you too," he said, kissing me on top of my head. We walked into the room. **

"**Good night," I said, giving him a hug.**

"**Good night," he said. I walked over to the couch bed and he walked over to his bed and we fell asleep.**

READ AND REVIEW!

If you guys know any wedding songs that you haven't heard in this story yet then tell me please. Also what is your favorite song in this story (the lyrics don't have to be in the story, I could have just put the title because I did do that in one chapter) and tell me why too. Bye I love you guys and Happy Thanksgiving (I know it kind of late). I can't wait for Christmas now that Thanksgiving is over.


	19. Classes and Anniversary

New chapter, sorry I haven't updated in a while I had three test in math, science, and social studies. I was busy. But not to worry here is the new chapter, Hazel's point of view. Also here are the colors for my highlights:

Purple-neutral

Rainbow-Confused

Sky Blue-Laughing/Giggle (whenever someone tells a joke or I think something is funny)

Blue- Tired

Red-Mad

Pink-Love

Brown-Hippie (telling them to save the earth and animals, you know stuff like that)

Yellow-Hyper

Orange-Hungry

Green-Happy

White-when I'm asleep

Black-Scared

Grey-Bored

Navy Blue-Sad

Tell me if I missed any color or if you think there should be another color with mood comb.

**Classes and Anniversary**

"**Welcome to the art of Divination," said Professor Trelawney, getting up from her desk and almost knocking down a crystal ball, but managed to grab just before it fell. There were a few quiet snickers, but then the class became quiet. She walked over to where Seamus and I were sitting and said, "In this classroom you will learn how to broaden your minds."**

**When she said this she put her hands on Seamus's head. Seamus just looked at her with his green eyes with an expression that said what the hell this lady is talking about. I was just really bored. My highlights changed to grey.**

"**Hazel your highlights changed color," said Harry. "Why?"**

"**I thought you told us everything already," said Ron.**

"**You know what," I said, standing up. "My highlights can change color, yeah. I just found out. So spread the rumor."**

"**I thought you hated rumors," said Neville.**

"**Yeah, but this is like the third class I had to explain this to," I said. "So knock yourself out."**

"**I'm getting so bored of hearing this," Alex said, as I sat down.**

"**I know all day it's been all about Hazel's magic color changing highlights," said Axel. "And our wedding."**

"**You know how much text message I got from Terra," I said.**

"**I know, Amanda keeps texting me too," Alex. "No wonder her and Suzanna are cousins. They're both obsessed with texting."**

"**Yeah," I said, laughing.**

**Professor Trelawney walked over to Neville, who was sitting with Axel, Alex, and Dean, and said,**

"**Boy is your grandmother well?"**

"**I think so," he said. All of a sudden Hermione appeared.**

"**Well this is a load of rubbish," she said.**

"**Where did u come from," said Ron.**

"**I've been here all this time," she said.**

"**Ok, I want all of you to trade cups with the person sitting opposite of you," Professor Trelawney. I took Seamus's cup and he took mine. Professor walked over to Ron and said, "What does the cup say?"**

"**Well that there is the sun and the sun mean happiness," Ron said. "And that there could be a something that means you're going to suffer. So you're going to suffer, but you're going to be happy about it."**

"**Let me see the cup," said the Professor. She screamed and put the cup on the table. "Harry, you have the grim."**

"**What the grim," Seamus asked.**

"**The Grim, an omen of death, it's one of the darkest omens in our world," I said.**

**The bell rang for the end of the class. I got up and grabbed my bag and lug it over my shoulder. I grabbed Seamus's hand and we walked back to our dorms to drop off some of my books, but we kept our bags with books for the rest of the classes we had that day and went to lunch. We walked into the Great Hall and sat down. We dropped our bags under the bench. **

"**So all the invitations are sent out, right," Alex asked.**

"**Yeah, oh you know how you said that Alice and Karen could pick out the silverware and plates, and then just sent me some pictures. She said she made the menu and she going to mail it to me," I said (picture of silverware and plates going to up on my profile soon. If any of you guys want to help me make the menu, just message me some ideas). "Oh, the silverware and plates are pretty."**

"**Let me see," said Alex, so I past the phone over to her. "Fancy."**

"**I know, right," I said. She showed it to Axel. "I can't wait for Care of Magical Creatures."**

"**The only reason you like it is because it has animals in it," said Harry. **

"**Animals are cool," I said and my highlights turned brown.**

"**Hazel, over here," said Malfoy.**

"**What the hell do you," I said, turning around.**

"**I hope that Hagrid uses you for our first lesson for Care of Magical Creature," he said, while all his friends laughed. "I would really like to learn way more about werewolves."**

**My highlights turned red. I got up and was about to punch him when someone wrapped their arms around my waist.**

"**He a jerk, don't listen to him," Seamus said. "Come on, let's get to class."**

**Seamus gave me my backpack and we walked to class. We made it just in time. Hagrid was getting the class to quiet down. **

"**Open up your books to page 13," he said.**

"**How exactly are we supposed to do that," said Axel.**

"**Stroke the binding," Hagrid said. We did, but Neville wasn't paying attention to him and just try to open it. It attacked him.**

"**Don't be such a wimp Longbottom," Seamus said. Dean, Alex, and Axel laughed.**

"**Don't be so mean," I said. Alex, Axel, Seamus, Dean, and I dropped our stuff next to a rock. Seamus sat down on the rock and pulled me into his lap. I giggled and my highlights turned pink.**

_*Alex's point of view*_

"**Happy Anniversary," said Axel.**

"**Happy Anniversary to you too," I said. **

"**Here is your present," said Axel, holding a clear orb with a flame in it.**

"**I love it," said I said. "It's beautiful. This is for you. It a ring that engraved:**_ True love is hard to find. That's why I feel so blessed to have a heart filled with love like yours and mine_**."**

"**I love it," said Axel, kissing me. I gave him a hug.**

_*Hazel's point of view*_

"**This class is so stupid," said Draco.**

"**Shut up," said Harry.**

"**Ohhh," said Draco. He dropped his bag down and walked over to Harry with his arms crossed over his chest. He had an amused expression at first, but it changed into a frightened one. He pointed to the sky. "Dementor, Dementor."**

**Everyone turned their head towards the sky where Draco pointed and Draco and all his friends erupted in laughter. My highlights went from purple to black to red. We all turned back around to glare at the laughing kids. Neville walked over with his clothes torn, but he could open his book now.**

"**You were supposed to stoke it," Ron said.**

"**I know that now," Neville said.**

"**Ok, everyone, I like you all to meet Bunkbeak," said Hagrid. Something came into view from behind the tree. It had a head of an eagle, claws that had talons, wings covered with feathers, and the rest of its body was a horse.**

"**What is it," asked Harry.**

"**Well it a hippogriffs. There are a few things you should know about hippogriffs," said Hagrid. "You don't want to insult a hippogriff. These creatures want respect and if you give them that, then they can be clam, but are still very powerful and sensitive. Now how to get a hippogriff respect is to bow and if her bows back, then you can pet him. And if he doesn't, well we'll get to that part later. Now who like to try it?"**

**Everyone stepped back. Seamus got up, but made sure I would fall off his lap and backed up. Harry was the only one standing up front. **

"**Harry, come up front," said Hagrid. Harry turned around to see that all of us were backed up. I smiled and my highlights turned sky blue. Harry walked up to Bunkbeak. "Harry bow to him."**

**Harry do so and Bunkbeak looked like he was about to attack Harry.**

"**Back away, but stay bowing," said Hagrid. Harry backed away and Bunkbeak bowed. "Good job. Now you could pet him."**

**Harry walked over and pet Bunkbeak's beak. **

"**Why don't you try flying him," said Hagrid. He picked Harry up and set him on top of Bunkbeak. "Good luck. Don't pull out any of his feathers because he doesn't like that."**

**With that Hagrid slapped Bunkbeak on his behind and Harry shot into the air. I couldn't see him anymore because the tree blocked my view. Ten minutes later Harry came back down. Malfoy had a look of jealousy on his face. Harry landed and Hagrid took him off Bunkbeak.**

"**Watch me do that," said Malfoy. He walked up to Bunkbeak.**

"**Malfoy get back," warned Hagrid, but it was too late. Bunkbeak stood up on his hind legs and kicked Draco in the arm. He fell and made weird noise and said he was going to died.**

"**It just a broken arm, take him to the hospital," I yelled.**

"**Ok, I'll do that, class is over," said Hagrid, picking up Draco and carrying him back to the school. This was the last class and we had no homework. Seamus and I walked up to the common room. We got to the common room and drop our bags on the floor next to a table. Axel and Alex said they were going to go for a walk. **

I don't like this chapter a whole lot but my aunt who is also a Harry Potter fan said I had to put Hagrid's class and Professor Trelawney's class in here so here it is. Merry Christmas to all of you and I'll try to put up a chapter of when Harry meets Sirius as your guys Christmas gift. Did any of you guys go watch the new Harry Potter movie yet? I did yesterday. It was so cool! Well I love all of you guys and I can't wait for the New Year! Oh, HAPPY NEW YEAR! I like to thank Alexandria Voltur for Axel's gift to Alex.


	20. Meeting Sirius Black

This chapter and the wedding will be the last. I think I might put in a short last day of school graduation chapter but I really want to start on the sequel to this story. I will start a Kingdom Hearts after I'm done with this story that has Axel and Alex in it and it after their married. So the sequel will be year four but sadly there is going to be no Axel and Alex. Brittany, Terra, Korey, and Amanda, those are the new characters I told you about, yeah and you know how I told you guys they aren't going to be in the story till the wedding, well when I was writing this chapter I decided to put them in this chapter. Here are some few extra details you should know about them. Amanda is a vampire from Alaska, is part of the Denali coven, she can control lighting and Embery imprinted on her. Terra is a vampire from Organization 13, she can force a person to do anything she wants, and she is datingDemxy from Organization 13. Korey Kim Ateara (yeah I made her Quil's little sister) is a werewolf and imprinted on Zexion. Brittany is a vampire is from Alaska, can control water, and is in the Denali Coven and Seth imprinted on her. Also Sam the vampire can control ice. I got the vampire powers for Amanda, Korey, and Brittany from XChibiChocolate-NYAx's story, Midnight Glow, so go and read it. Character Updated: Paul has a little sister named Fatima and she is a werewolf.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter just the characters I made up! **

**Meeting Sirius Black**

_*Axel's point of view*_

**Alex and I walked into the Great Hall after we finished our walk. We walked over to the ****Gryffindor table and sat down across from Hazel, Hermione, and Seamus. Harry and Ron were sitting next to us.**

"**I could have died from that bloody creature if it hadn't been for Madam Pomfrey," said Malfoy, making sure to say it loud enough for us to hear.**

"**He laying it real thick isn't he," said Ron**

"**He making such a fucking big deal of it," Hazel said. "Grow up and get over it."**

"**He just trying to make himself look cool," said Alex. "I think he is doing a pretty bad job of it."**

"**Well his dad is really mad," said Hermione. "Malfoy's dad got the minster to have a hearing about Buckbeak with Hagrid."**

"**What the hell did Hagrid do," Harry said. "It's not Hagrid fault Malfoy is such a dumb ass."**

"**I just hope nothing happens to Buckbeak," I said.**

"**Right, I hope nothing happens to Hagrid either," Harry said.**

"**He been sited, he been sited," yelled Neville, running down to where Hazel was sitting and dropped a newspaper on the table in front of her. Hermione pulled it over to her and read it over.**

"**Dufftown, that's not far from here," said Hermione.**

"**You don't think he'll come here," said Ginny.**

"**That's impossible, there are dementors at every entrance," said Hermione.**

"**He already got pass them once, who to say he wouldn't do it again," said Percy.**

"**It like trying to catch smoke, trying to catch smoke with your bear hands," said Oliver.**

_*Hazel's point of view*_

**I checked the time on my phone, 5:30.**

"**Come on guys, Hagrid back." I said. I got up and grabbed Seamus's hand and we all walked to the beach where Hagrid was. I saw him knee deep with his pants rolled up and he was throwing rock. I took off my shoes and socks. It a good thing the skirt for our school uniform went to above our knees. I walked in to stand next to Hagrid. In the end I had to pull up my skirt up so it wouldn't get wet.**

"**What happened at the hearing," I asked.**

"**They're going to kill Buckbeak," he cried. **

"**When," I asked. **

"**At noon tomorrow, the minster told Dumbledore I couldn't be a teacher anymore so there is no more Care of Magical Creatures Class for this year and they can't fin d another teacher," he said. "Well it about time for dinner. Come on."**

**We walked back to Hogwarts in silent. We walked into the Great Hall. I shot Malfoy a glare before sitting down. We started to eat.**

"**Poor Buckbeak," I said.**

"**Attention, due to recent news Care of Magical Creatures is canceled for this year," said Dumbledore. "For all students who had that class, it will be a study hall for the rest of the school year. Good evening everybody."**

**We got up and walked to the common room.**

"**Where is the Fat Lady," I said.**

"**What," Percy asked.**

"**She not here," I said, pointing to the empty picture frame, my highlights looking like a rainbow. The picture was scratched.**

"**What with the hold up," said Harry.**

"**Neville forgot the password again," Ron said.**

"**I'm right over here," said Neville.**

"**Oh sorry," said Ron.**

"**Ron, the Fat Lady gone," said Ginny. **

"**Someone goes get the headmaster," said Percy. People started to gather around the frame. "Hufflepuff students go back to your common room. Hey I'm head boy."**

**Dumbledore came up the staircase. Everyone moved out of the way. Dumbledore ran his fingers across the picture. **

"**Search the castle," Dumbledore said. "We need to find the Fat Lady."**

"**Headmaster, I think I found her," said Filch. He pointed to a picture of a desert with a bunch of wild animals in it. You could see the top of the Fat Lady's hat behind the one of the animals. Everyone ran up to the picture. Dumbledore made his way up to the front of the crowd.**

"**What happened," said Dumbledore. The Fat Lady's head popped up. She looked scared.**

"**He here somewhere in the castle, Sirius Black, he tried to get in the common room but I wouldn't let him in," she said.**

"**I think my dad let him in," I whispered in Seamus in his ear.**

"**Get every student to the Great Hall," yelled Dumbledore. "Teachers, Axel, and Hazel please go to my office."**

"**Come on," I said, pulling Seamus by the hand towards my dad's classroom. My highlights were red. "Why the hell would he do something thing stupid?"**

"**Sweetheart, I'm supposed to go to the Great Hall and you're supposed to go to Dumbledore's office. You heard Dumbledore," Seamus said.**

"**Ok if Sirius is still in the castle he not going to do anything to us because he knows both of us. I bet he is hiding in the Forbidden Forest," I said. My cell phone rang. I took it out of my pocket and checked the caller id, Alice. "Hi Alice I can't talk righ-"**

"**He in the Shrieking Shack," she cried. "Sirius is in the Shrieking Shack and there is an entrance to the Shrieking Shack is in the Whopping Willow. Your dad did help him into the school."**

"**I thought you couldn't see anything with werewolves. How did he get in and why didn't someone stop him," I whispered, stopping in front of my dad's classroom. My highlights looked like a rainbow.**

"**Your dad different because he isn't like Jacob or any other wolf pack member, that why I can see him all the time, but that isn't important. Your dad helped him into the school by making Sirius turn into a dog and walked him into the school. No one saw him because it was during dinner. Your dad left Sirius to go to because your dad had to go get his potion so he wouldn't turn into a werewolf. Sirius changed into a human again and changed into some clothes he had with him in an empty classroom. Then he walked up to the picture of the Fat Lady and tried to get her to opened so he could go into the common room and find Ron's rat because he that Peter guy. She wouldn't let him in and he turned into a dog again and make those scratch you guys saw and ran back to the Whopping Willow," said Alice.**

"**Well I got to go. Thanks Alice," I said. "Tell everyone hi."**

"**You're welcome, sure, bye," she said. She shut and so did I. I put my phone back in my pocket and walked into my dad's classroom. He was at his desk. I walked up to his desk. I pulled Seamus along with me.**

"**Do you know how much trouble you could get in if someone knew what you did," I asked. "Snape will say to Dumbledore that you helped him in because his doesn't like you or Sirius and Sirius made fun of him in school. Did you or Sirius think of that?" **

"**Yes, but honey listen-"**

"**No dad you and Sirius told me that he would stay away from school grounds. Now he is in the Shrieking Shack which and I one way you could get in the Shrieking Shack is going through Whopping Willow and the last time I checked that tree is on school grounds," I said.**

"**How did you know he in the Shrieking Shack," my dad asked. I pulled out my phone.**

"**Alice called and she told me everything," I said. "You helped him in so he could kill Peter."**

"**I'm sorry," he said. "I'm sorry for leaving him. I didn't know he would do that to the Fat Lady."**

"**Ok let's just go to Dumbledore's office," I said. We all walked out of the room and towards the gargoyle that guarded Dumbledore's office. **

"**I have to go to the Great Hall," said Seamus.**

"**You're coming with me," I said. "I'm sorry for before dad."**

"**You had every right to be mad at me and say what you said," Remus said, we made it to Dumbledore's office. My dad said the password and we walked up the stairs and into Dumbledore's office. I looked around and all the teachers were here. Axel brought Alex with him. "Sorry for being late."**

"**It ok," said Dumbledore.**

"**Why aren't there any teachers with the teachers," Seamus asked.**

"**Protective spell around the Great Hall," said Axel. "The Cullens, Organization 13, the wolf pack, and the vampire coven from Alaska are here guarding the hall. All the students are going to sleep in there." **

"**Oh," said Seamus. "Why so much people? I mean I don't think he'll try again to get in."**

**My phone went off and took it out. Edward texted me:**

_He wouldn't. I told Axel to say what he is about to say. I was reading your mind; you know Alice can't see you. Alice saw Sirius making the decision that he wasn't to come back._

**I sent him a text saying:**

_Ok thanks._

"**Alice said he might try again," said Axel. His face had a blank expression. He was really good at lying. **

"**Ok," said Seamus. **

"**So do any of you know why Sirius Black came here," said Dumbledore.**

"**It's Potter," said Snape. "He wanted to kill Potter. Shouldn't Potter at least tell know that Sirius is his godfather. Also sir if I may say I think someone may have helped Sirius Black-" **

**I sent my dad an 'I told you so' look before looking back at Dumbledore. **

"**No one would do that. I want this school search," Dumbledore said. "Hazel and Alex can you two and the other vampires and werewolves search the school. The teacher and I will be in the Great Hall looking over the students."**

_*Axel's point of view*_

"**Ok," I said. I kissed Alex on the lips and picked her up bridal style. "You're going to sleep."**

"**No, I want to help," Alex whispered, yawing.**

"**Last time I checked yawing meant that you're tired," I said.**

"**Fine," Alex said. I carried her down the stairs and walked down to the Great Hall.**

"**Axel can you put me down," said Alex when we were near the Great Hall.**

"**Why," I said.**

"**I want to talk to Terra," she said. I put her down. Terra, who was talking to Korey, Brittany, Sam (vampire), and Amanda, turned around to the sound of her name.**

_*Alex's point of view*_

"**Well if it isn't the bride to be," Terra said. "I haven't seen you in forever."**

"**Yeah I missed all of you guys too," I said. "Bye Axel. I love you" I give him another kiss and a hug before going back into the Great Hall. He told me 'I love you too' and went to go talk to Roxas. "I can't believe the wedding is in a week. Time fly. Well at least I get to go to the world that never was."**

"**Yeah," Sam said. "Does Hazel know that Axel changing you into a vampire?"**

"**No I plan to tell her after I'm changed and I'm going to be changed after I go through labor, but everyone else knows that I'm being changed and having a baby. Harry, Ron, and Hermione know too," I said. **

"**Why do you want to tell her after," Amanda asked.**

"**Because she try to not get me changed. I think she wouldn't really care if I got pregnant, but Axel disagrees," I said. **

"**I really think you should tell her. She should know," Korey said. We made it to my cot in the Great Hall.**

"**Korey right, I mean Hazel one of your best friends. She does have a right to know," said Brittany. **

"**I really don't want to tell her right now, bye," I said. I gave them all a hug**

"**Ok, bye," they all said.**

_*Hazel's point of view*_

**I kissed Seamus on the lips.**

"**Time to go to sleep," I said. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder.**

"**How can you and everyone else are go look search the castle for Sirius if he knows you guys and you guys know him and the truth," Seamus said.**

"**If we said we wouldn't go searching it would give Snap more proof that it was my dad and that he had our help," I said. We got to the Great Hall. I saw Brittany, Terra, Sam, and Amanda walk out of the Great Hall. "Hi guys."**

"**Hi," they all said. I gave Seamus a kiss and a hug.**

"**Go get some rest. Bye, I love you," I said.**

"**I love you too. Bye," he said. He walked into the Great Hall.**

"**So how's school," asked Terra.**

"**Good," I said. **

"**Did everyone find out that you're a werewolf and Axel is a vampire," asked Korey.**

"**Yeah," I said. "We both got mad. I got mad because Malfoy tried to rape me, and he went for Alex so I attacked him. He didn't get in either of our pants, so Alex and I are still virgins."**

"**I'm not so sure about Alex," said Sam. Everyone glared at her except for me.**

"**She wouldn't have done it with Axel yet. She would have told me," I said.**

"**Sure," said Sam. "So what did Dumbledore do to Malfoy?"**

"**He got kicked off the gryffindor team for the rest of the year," I said. "I think we should start looking I'm going to change into something else besides my uniform, I'll be right back."**

**I grabbed my wand from my pocket and walked into the nearest broom closet. I made a pair of knee length yoga pants that said peace down the front side of my leg, a white tank top with peace sign, happy face, hearts, rainbows, and other weird random stuff, arm warmers with peace signs, and my converse that have random stuff on them (there are really converse that have random stuff on them) appear. I put them on, took my cell phone out of my robe and into my pocket in my yoga pants, and made my uniform go up into my dorm. I walked out and slipped my wand into my shoes.**

"**You put your wand in your shoes," said Jasper, a smirk on his face. I gave him a quick hug.**

"**Yup, I've you missed you," I said. "Guy listen please."**

**Everyone stopped talking and look at me and Jasper, who was standing next to me.**

"**Ok," I said. I checked to make sure there was no one coming down the halls.**

"**All the teachers are in the Great Hall," said Paul.**

"**Good, thanks for telling me, I know all of you guys know that Sirius Black isn't coming back and all that other stuff, but just search the school to make everyone less worried or scared or whatever," I said. "Got it?"**

"**Yeah," said everyone.**

"**Ok go," I said.**

**We search the school and we found nothing. We search for about 4 hours, from 8:00 to midnight. We all met back in front of the Great Hall.**

"**Thanks guys," I said. "You can all go home now. I'll tell Dumbledore we found nothing."**

"**Wait," said Axel just as I was about to open the door. He took out a flask and drank some blood. My nose crinkled,**

"**Why now," I asked. **

"**I was really thirsty," he said. I unlocked the doors and they all walked out of the school and to the various portkeys that were set up. It a good thing they know how to use those. I close the doors and locked them with my wand. Axel unlocked the Great Hall and the doors opened and Professor McGonagall had her wand aimed at Axel and me. My highlights turned black.**

"**It's just me Professor McGonagall," I whispered. "Please don't hurt us. We didn't find anything."**

**Her hand that had her wand in it dropped to her sides. I yawned.**

"**Sorry Hazel and Axel," she said. "Come in. Hazel you can go to sleep."**

"**Were you on guard," Axel asked.**

"**No my cot was near to the door," she said. "When you two unlocked the door I woke up and I thought you were somebody else. Goodnight."**

"**Goodnight," Axel and I said. I gave Axel a hug. "Goodnight Axel, even if you don't sleep."**

"**Goodnight," he said, smirking. He walked over to where Alex was, kissed her fore head and landed down next to her on the ground. She woke up and moved a little and Axel got onto the cot, but he lying on his side. Alex was lying on her side too. I looked around for Seamus. I found him at the very front of the hall, near the corner. I walked over to his cot. I took off my shoes and put them at the end of his cot. I looked at him. He was sleeping on his left side so I laded down on the left side of his cot, on the floor. I yawned just a little too loud and he woke up.**

"**I'm so sorry," I whispered.**

"**It's ok," he whispered. I kissed him softly. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me onto the cot. He landed down on his back and I rested my head on his chest. I hear Seamus's breathing slow down. He fell asleep. I feel asleep to the beat of his heart.**

_*Dream from first year*_

"_I wrote this poem for you,' he said._

"_Go ahead. I said. It was my first year at Hogwarts and I just imprinted on a student named Seamus Finnegan. I told him that I came from Fork, being a werewolf, my dad being a werewolf, how I was adopted, how my parents died, Organization 13, the Cullens, and the pack. He sent a letter to his mom telling her what I told him. His parents were just as ok as he was._

"_Here it goes," he said. "It's called 'You're Perfect'."_

_You're perfect  
...Because everything you do  
makes me smile.  
...Because every second spent with you  
Is worthwhile  
...Because when you laugh at me  
I laugh too  
...Because everyone else can see  
That I'm devoted to you  
...Because I love your eyes  
And the way they shine  
...Because you don't tell lies  
And you're so cute when you whine  
...Because when you get mad  
You can't hide it  
...Because even when you're sad  
I can't find  
...Because the way you hold me  
Sends shivers down my spine  
...Because your spirits so free  
And you're so damn fine  
...Because I never stop thinking about you  
it's just not fair  
...Because you're so perfect  
and no one else can compare_

"_I love it," I said. He leaned in and kissed me. Our first kiss. He pulled away. I gave him a hug._

_*Dream ends*_

**I woke up because I felt someone shaking me. It was Seamus. I looked around and noticed it was morning.**

"**Wake up sweetheart," he whispered. He helped me up and I kissed him.**

"**Can we go back to our common room," I asked.**

"**I don't know. Well it Saturday so we have no classes," he said. Dumbledore walked up to stand where his podium should be, which it wasn't there.**

"**Attention everyone, go and start your normal activities," Dumbledore said. "There isn't anyone or anything in the castle. You cannot go outside of the school from noon to 1:00 today."**

**Everyone started walking up to the common rooms. I walked into my common room. There wasn't a picture in the frame, so Axel had to use the key he had (he was the only person in the entire school who had it and it opened all the rooms in the entire school) to unlock it. Hermione, Alex, and I went up to change and told the guys we'll meet them by the doors that lend outside. We changed and ran down to the doors to wait. I was wearing short sleeve white shirt, black sweat pants, and black DC shoes with an over the shoulder bag. I looked out the doors and I could see Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle standing behind a wall laughing and waiting for Buckbeak to die.**

"**How cruel," I said, turning around to Hermione and Alex. "They're happy about Buckbeak going to be killed."**

**Axel, Harry, Ron, and Seamus came.**

"**What," Harry said.**

"**Their happy about what happening to Buckbeak," said Hermione. I ran down to where Malfoy was with my wand pointed at him and shouting:**

"**You are so cruel. How the hell could you be laughing? It isn't funny." **

**I stopped in front of him with my wand at his neck. He back was against the wall and he looked scared.**

"**He not worth it," I heard Ron say behind me. I put my wand back in my shoe and turned towards Ron, but quickly turned around and punched Draco in the eye. He ran away crying with Crabbe and Goyle behind him.**

"**Bloody hell Hazel that was brilliant," said Ron.**

"**I thought you said violence was never the answer," said Hermione.**

"**I was just as surprised as you guys were," I said. "Come on lets go see Hagrid for a little." **

**We walked down to Hagrid's hut. I knocked on his door. He opened.**

"**You guys aren't supposed to be here," he said.**

"**Well too bad we're here so we must as well come in," I said, walking in followed by everyone else.**

"**I'm really sorry Hagrid," said Hermione, talking about Buckbeak.**

"**We all sorry," said Alex. "We just past Malfoy waiting for Buckbeak to die and he was…..happy."**

"**But then Hazel punched him," said Ron. "Then he screamed like a girl and ran away crying."**

"**It ok," Hagrid said. "Hazel, I though you said violence was never the answer, then you goes around punching people."**

"**It was sort of out of nowhere," I said. **

"**Ow," said Harry, his arm going up to his head and turning around. "They're coming, Dumbledore, the minster, and the executer."**

"**Go out through the back door," said Hagrid. We all walked out and hid behind the big pumpkins Hagrid was growing. When they all walked into the hut we got up and started walked back to the castle. We stop far enough for them not to see us but so we can see what was happening. The executer raised his axe and swung it down. I turned around and buried my head into Seamus's chest. Alex rested her head on Axel's shoulder. Hermione looked away. Ron walked towards Hogwarts, but we were still watching. He turned around and began walking back to Hogwarts. Then my phone went off. I got a test from Edward:**

_Sirius is right behind you. You might want to get ready because you're going to have to attack him._

**I ran into the bushes. Well no one notice, expect for Seamus because he read my text. I began taking off my clothes. After I was done, I put them in my bag in front of the bush and Seamus grabbed it.**

"**Guys look behind you," Ron said, pointing. We turned around and saw a black dog. Sirius, I though. He came because Ron had Scabbers with him. "Hazel or Axel attack him."**

**A shiver when down my spine and I jumped into the air and attack Sirius from behind the bushes. He jumped to his left side and I hit the ground. I didn't hear anything crack so I have no broken bones, but my breathing was weird. I started breathing fine, but then Sirius attacked Ron to get to Scabbers. He bit Ron's foot and began dragging him back to the Whopping Willow. I started running after them.**

"**Help me," Ron screamed. I heard Harry and everyone else running after me. Axel ran to Ron and fell and grabbed his hand trying to pull him away from Sirius. Axel gripped tightened and Ron screamed again, so Axel loosed his grip. I jumped again to try and attack Sirius, but I missed and landed inside the Whopping Willow. I got up, but felt something hit me, pushing me down.**

"**Hazel is that you," said Axel. I braked. Sirius, Ron, and Axel got off me. Axel threw my bag at me. I gave him a confused look. "Seamus threw it to me before I fell in."**

"**Help me, get this dog off me," said Ron. I growled at Sirius and he let go of Ron. Then Sirius ran up the stairs. Axel helped Ron up and we walked up the stairs. We walked into a room we heard movement in. Sirius was in there but in dog for. Axel and Ron sat down on the couch. I walked into a closet to change back into my clothes. I walked out the same time Sirius, now in human form, walked in from the hallway.**

"**It Sirius Black," said Ron.**

_*Alex's point of view*_

**Axel, Hazel, Ron, and Sirius were all inside the Whopping Willow. Meanwhile Harry, Hermione, and I were trying to figure a way to get in. After they all went in, the Whopping Willow's branches started to move around and we couldn't get in. I heard Hermione scream. I looked towards the tree and saw that she was on one of the branches. **

"**Watch out Alex a branch is coming towards you," he said. I looked to my right and saw it. I ducked, but it hit harry. He fell and began searching the ground because he lost his glasses. Once he got them on and got back up, Hermione who was flying past him yanked him by the collar, then when they pasted Harry grabbed my hand and then I grabbed Seamus by his jacket sleeve. We span around and landed in the Whopping Willow. We started walking up the stairs.**

"**What do you think this place is," said Harry.**

"**It's the Shrieking Shack," said Hermione.**

"**Yeah," Seamus said. **

"**Where do you think they are," I asked, totally lying. I knew where they were.**

"**I can hear someone," said Harry. We stopped in front of a closed door. Harry pushed the door open and saw Axel and Ron sitting on a couch. Ron had a terrified look on his face. His foot was all bloody. Axel must have drunk some blood. Hazel was standing near a closet.**

"**Guys it's Sirius Black," said Ron, pointing to the door. We walked away from the door. The door pushed open and Sirius walked out.**

_*Hazel's point of view*_

"**You," said Harry, pulling out his wand. He pointed his wand at Sirius and walked towards him. Sirius held up his wand but it was too late because Harry already had his hands at Sirius's neck and pushed him to the ground. The door, which was closed, opened again and my dad walked in. He said a spell and Harry's wand fly out of his hand.**

"**Get up," my dad said. Harry got up and my dad pointed his wand at Sirius.**

"**Well Sirius," said Remus, smiling.**

"**Remus," said Sirius. My dad helped Sirius up and gave him a hug.**

"**You were helping him all this time. You helped him in," said Hermione. "You're a werewolf too."**

**My dad and Sirius stopped hugging and let go.**

"**How did you know I was a werewolf," asked Remus.**

"**The day Snape gave us the paper," she said.**

"**You really are a brilliant witch, Hermione," said Remus. "But you guys don't understand."**

"**I'm not the reason your parents are died Harry," Sirius said. "Peter Pettigrew told Voldmort, but he framed me."**

"**You said Pettigrew was died," said Harry.**

"**I thought he was, but then you told me about the map," said Remus.**

"**Well the map lied," said Harry.**

"**The map never lies," said Remus.**

"**You know he's in this very room," said Sirius, pointing to Ron while walking over to Harry and giving him his wand back.**

"**I'm not Pettigrew," said Ron. **

"**Not you, you're rat," said Sirius. **

"**Scabbers isn't him, his been in the family for-"**

"**Twelve years, his toe is missing, right," said Sirius. **

"**Pettigrew's finger is missing," said Harry. "Fine then shows me."**

**Sirius walked over to Ron and tried to grab Scabbers away from him but Ron wouldn't let him. Suddenly the doors flew open again and Snape walked in.**

"**I knew you were helping Sirius all this time," said Snape to my father. **

"**Go and play with your chemistry," said Sirius.**

"**You know I could do it, I could kill you, but I should leave it to the dementors," said Snape. "They've been longing to see you."**

**Harry held up his wand and pointed at Snape. He sent out a spell to make him fly back into the wall.**

"**Harry you attacked a teacher," said Hermione.**

"**Give it to him," said Harry. Ron gives the rat to him. Sirius throws the rat onto the piano and him and my dad tried to make him turn human. Peter jumped off the piano and into a hole, but then they managed to turn him human. They pulled Peter out of the hole and Peter looked around.**

"**Sirius, Remus my old school friends," said Peter, then he turned to Harry. "Harry, James's son you look so much like him except for your eyes, you have Lily's eyes, you'll tell them not to kill me right, please, I was your father's best friend."**

"**Don't you dare talk to Harry like that," said Sirius, pointing his wand at Peter and making him walk away from Harry. "How dare you betray Lily and James?"**

"**I had to, the dark lord would have killed me," said Peter. **

"**I would have died then sold out Lily and James," said Sirius. Peter ran for the door, but Harry was blocking it. **

"**Please Harry help," said Peter bending down to sit on his knees.**

"**No don't kill him," said Harry. We all just gave him a confused look. My highlights turned rainbow color.**

"**Thank you dear boy," said Peter.**

"**We'll take you back to the castle to let the dementors have you," said Harry. Harry and Sirius walked over to Ron to help him walk out. Axel got up off the couch and walked over to Peter and him and my dad carried him out the door. Alex was behind them, her wand pointed at Peter in case he did anything. I grabbed my bag off the floor and slug it over my shoulder. I walked over to Seamus who was with Hermione and we walked out. I heard Harry, Ron, and Sirius talking.**

"**You almost ripped my foot off, you know that," said Ron, to Sirius.**

"**I'm sorry," said Sirius. "Actually I can be a really friendly dog."**

**We all walked outside and Sirius and Harry had Ron sit on a rock. Hermione came up to Ron and looked at his foot. **

"**Here let me help," said Harry, bending down next to Ron.**

"**Harry," I said. "I think you should go talk to Sirius."**

"**I agree," said Hermione.**

"**Ok," said Harry.**

"**I'll help Hermione," said Seamus. Harry started to walk over to Sirius, who was looking at Hogwarts, but then turned and asked me to come and I did. Alex, Axel, and dad were getting watching over Peter. **

"**So you knew all this time," asked Harry.**

"**Yeah and Alex, Axel, and Seamus," I said.**

"**That scar was from your dad," he said, pointing to my check.**

"**Yeah, but he didn't know. He would hurt anyone if he was in werewolf form," I said, as we stopped behind Sirius. "I'll leave."**

**I walked over to Ron to fix his foot. It was a good thing Carlisle taught me first aid. **

_*Harry's point of view*_

"**It's beautiful," said Sirius. "If I were a free man, I would like to go in there with you. You do know you're parents made me your godfather."**

"**Yeah," I said.**

"**Do you think, after all this is over, that you would come and live with me? I mean I do understand if you want to stay with your aunt and uncle, but after what Hazel told me they treat you pretty bad," he said.**

"**I would really like to go live with you," I said.**

_*Hazel's point of view*_

"**There," I said, tying the bandage around Ron's foot and standing up. I made some bandage and other medical supplies appear to fix Ron's foot. "That should do it. Now just don't walk on it."**

"**How did you know how to do that," Hermione asked, as she and Seamus stood up.**

"**Carlisle, the doctor that you meet over winter break," I said. "He showed me how to." **

**I looked up at the sky and at the full moon. The full moon was so pretty-wait full moon. Did my dad **take** his potion, I thought. I over to Seamus and Hermione and pointed to the full moon**

"**Professor, look," yelled Hermione to my dad and pointing to the sky. My dad looked at the full moon and he slumped over. I looked over at Sirius before running over to my dad. Sirius grabbed my dad from his waist.**

"**Daddy please tell me you took your potion," I said. He just moaned. **

"**Bye," said Peter, who slowly turned into a rat and ran away, but he ran too fast for anyone to catch him.**

"**Remus your stronger than this," said Sirius. My dad dug his nails into Sirius's back. "Ow."**

**My dad slowly started to turn into a werewolf. His eye changed from bright blue to dark brown. His shoes ripped and his hind legs grew. His back hunched and his shirt ripped. I grabbed my bag and ran into to change. I heard growling and fighting. Sirius and my dad, I though as I shoved my clothes into my bag. A bag went down my spine and I started to shake and then I ran out of the bushes. Hermione ran to the bushes to grab my bag. I saw my dad and Sirius still fighting. My dad pushed Sirius into the bushes. I attacked my dad. I pushed him to the ground. He looked hurt, I thought. Then I felt something punch me in the head. Something warm trickled down the side of my face. Blood, I thought. After I fell on my back I looked up to see my dad looming over me. I kicked him in the ribs. He swayed back a little. I rolled on my back to see Snape come out of the Whopping Willow. **

"**Potter," he said, when he saw him standing with Ron, Hermione, Alex, and Axel. I heard something growl and got up and turned to see my dad about to attack them. Snape turned and throw his arms in front of them. I jumped to attack my dad but he pushed my stomach and I fell back in front of the bushes and my paw twisted under my body. I the breathing quickened and my ribs hurt. I felt dizzy and my paw hurt. Sirius jumped out of the bushes and attacked my dad and after that everything went black. **

_*Harry's point of view*_

**Sirius and Professor Lupin were fighting. Hazel got pushed into the bush and I think she out cold. Suddenly Sirius got pushed towards the forest, I saw him running away. Lupin was walking towards us slowly when there was another werewolf howling. Lupin looked at us then where the noise came from then back at us before running away towards the noise. After he left I yell: **

"**Sirius." **

**Then I started running towards the forest where he ran towards. I found his laying near a beach. I ran towards him and fell down beside him.**

"**Sirius," I whispered. Then everything went cold and unhappy. I looked up and saw the dementors. They started sucking the happiness out of me. I saw someone doing a protounous, making all the dementors going away and then everything went black.**

Finally I'm finished with this chapter. Happy New Years, it kind of late. I'm not going to put the time traveling part in the movie because I really want to start the sequel to this story. Hope you like it. Next chapter will be graduation and then the wedding! The graduation chapter will be up in one or two weeks, but it will be short maybe. Well you know what to do not you're down reading it: REVIEW!


	21. Graduation Party

_**Links to the graduation dresses we wore in this chapter on my profile. I'm going to make a playlist on my YouTube channel of all the songs in the in this story and I'll put the web address in the next chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight. Also I don't own any of the songs; all rights belong to the artists.**_

**Graduation Party**

**_*Alex's point of view*_**

**I slipped on my dress. I can't believe I'm graduating, I though as I walked over to the mirror. I going to miss this school, but I'll be back in a year. I heard someone walking in and I turned around to see Hazel and Hermione holding their dresses. We all decided to have the same style dresses, but they were different colors. My dress was red with a black ribbon, Hermione's was black with a white ribbon, and Hazel was pink with a black ribbon. They had ruffled skirts and were strapless. **

"**Oh you look really nice," said Hermione.**

"**Thanks," I said. "Do you guys see my red lipstick?"**

"**It on your beside table," shouted Hazel from behind the screen she was changing behind.**

"**Thank," I said, grabbing it off the table and running back to the mirror to put it on. **

"**You're welcome," she said, walking out and slipping on pink flats with black ribbons. Hermione walked up behind me.**

"**You need shoes," she said, holding out a pair of red flats with a little black ribbon. I looked down at her feet and saw she had black flats with a white ribbon. **

"**Thank you," I said, walking to my bed.**

"**You're welcome," she said, walking up to the mirror to put on blush. Hazel walked up next to Hermione to put on pink lip gloss. I sat down on my bed and put my shoes. My phone went off. I picked it up and saw that I got a text from Axel:**

**_Are you ready?_**

"**Are you guys ready," I asked. **

"**Yeah," said Hermione.**

"**Wait," said Hazel. She ran over to her bed and grabbed her guitar off the bed. "Dumbledore wanted me to sing some song while Seamus played the guitar."**

"**Ok," I said. "Let's go."**

**I send Axel a text saying:**

**_We're coming down now._**

**We walked down the stairs. We walked into the common and I looked around for Axel. I found him next to a window with Harry, Ron, and Seamus. **

"**The guys are over there," I said to Hazel and Hermione while point to the window. We walked over to the window. Axel turned around to the sound of my voice. **

"**Hi, you look beautiful," he said. I blushed.**

"**Thank you, so do you," I said, giving him a hug. **

**_*Hazel's point of view*_**

"**Hi," I said to Seamus, giving him a hug.**

"**Hi beautiful," said Seamus. **

"**Hermione, you look like a girl," said Ron.**

"**That because I am a girl," said Hermione.**

"**He means to say that you look pretty," said Harry.**

"**Well he didn't do a very good job at it," said Hermione. I walked over to the door.**

"**Come on guys," I said. "We have to go."**

**I walked out and everyone followed. We walked into the Great Hall. It was decorated with streamers and balloons. There were chairs in rows and people were already seated.**

"**Muggles can invent some great thing," said Ron.**

"**Where did they get it all," asked Seamus.**

"**The Cullens brought with them," said Professor Dumbledore, who was walking over to where we were. "They came early with the supplies thinking that we needed help putting them up, but we told them we were going to use magic. Alex, Axel please get in line so we can start."**

"**Yes sir," said Axel, pulling Alex by the hand over to a line on the side of the Great Hall, where all the graduates were.**

"**Seamus and Hazel come with me since you will be entertaining us. Harry, Ron, and Hermione sit down please," said Dumbledore. We followed Dumbledore up to the front of the Great Hall and he told us to sit on two stools off to the side of his podium. Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat with the other Gryffindor. I saw the teacher sitting in the audience. "Ladies and gentleman welcome. Tonight is a graduation ceremony. I will call out the student's names and they will come up here and get their scroll. Let's began."**

**Dumbledore began calling out names. I looked out at the crowd. I saw Karen videotaping all of this. Jacob was holding the camera. I here Alex's name I started to pay attention again. I clapped for. Then Axel's name was soon called out afterward and I clapped for him too.**

"**Now about one last round of applause for them," said Dumbledore. "Now we will have Mrs. Hazel Lupin singing and Mr. Seamus Finnage playing the guitar."**

**I waved to the crowd and so did Seamus. We got a standing ovation from half of the crowd and most of the graduates. **

"**These songs are dedicated to everyone graduation today," I said. "This is called Firework."**

_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag  
Drifting through the wind  
Wanting to start again_

Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin  
Like a house of cards  
One blow from caving in

Do you ever feel already buried deep  
Six feet under scream  
But no one seems to hear a thing

Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
Cause there's a spark in you

You just got to ignite the light  
And let it shine  
Just own the night  
Like the Fourth of July

Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on show 'em what your worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby you're a firework  
Come on let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
You're gunna leave 'em fallen' down-own-own

You don't have to feel like a waste of space  
You're original, cannot be replaced  
If you only knew what the future holds  
After a hurricane comes a rainbow

Maybe you're reason why all the doors are closed  
So you can open one that leads you to the perfect road

Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow  
And when it's time, you'll know

You just got to ignite the light  
And let it shine  
Just own the night  
Like the Fourth of July

Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on show 'em what your worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby you're a firework  
Come on let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
You're gunna leave 'em fallen' down-own-own

Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
It's always been inside of you, you, you  
And now it's time to let it through

Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on show 'em what your worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby you're a firework  
Come on let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
You're gunna leave 'em going "Oh, oh, oh!"

Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon

"**This next one is called The Climb," I said.**

_I can almost see it.  
That dream I'm dreaming, but  
There's a voice inside my head saying  
You'll never reach it  
Every step I'm taken'  
Every move I make  
Feels lost with no direction,  
My faith is shaken'  
But I got to keep trying'  
Got to keep my head held high_

There's always going to be another mountain  
I'm always going to want to make it move  
Always going to be an uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm going to have to lose  
Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting' on the other side  
It's the climb

The struggles I'm facing  
The chances I'm taking  
Sometimes might knock me down, but  
No I'm not breaking  
I may not know it, but  
These are the moments that  
I'm gunna remember most  
I've just got to keep going and  
I got to be strong  
Just keep pushing on, but

There's always going to be another mountain  
I'm always going to want to make it move  
Always going to be an uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm going to have to lose  
Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting' on the other side  
It's the climb

There's always going to be another mountain  
I'm always going to want to make it move  
Always going to be an uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm going to have to lose  
Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting' on the other side  
It's the climb

Keep on moving  
Keep climbing  
Keep faith baby  
It's all about, it's all about  
The climb  
Keep the faith, keep your faith, whoa

"**Good luck graduates. Congratulate," I said. "Also I would just like to congratulate Axel and Alex because their getting married. Here a song that goes out to you guys. It's called 'Tell Me That You Love Me'."**

_Ohhh yeah (two times)  
The situations turns around enough to figure out  
That someone else has let you down  
So many times I don't know why  
But I know we can make it as long as you say it_

So tell me that you love me yeah  
And tell me that I take your breath away  
And maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure  
There's nothing left to say  
Tell me that you love me anyway  
Tell me that you love me anyway  
Ohhh

Waking up beside yourself and what you feel inside  
Is being shared with someone else  
Nowhere to hide I don't know why  
But I know we can make it  
As long as you say it

So tell me that you love me yeah  
And tell me that I take your breath away  
And maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure  
There's nothing left to say  
Tell me that you love me anyway

Show me look what we found turn it around every day  
I can hear what you say  
Know I know why know we can make it  
If tell me that you love me yeah  
And tell me that I take your breath away  
And maybe if you take one more

So tell me that you love me yeah  
And tell me that I take your breath away  
Maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure  
There's nothing left to say  
Tell me that you love me anyway

**Hope you guys like it. I know it's kind of short, but the last chapter was super long and the next chapter is really long because it the wedding so yeah.**


	22. Wedding

Here it is: The Wedding! But it also is the last chapter. So I really hope all you guys like it. I changed the flower girl and bride maid's dresses because the flower girl dress link did work and I didn't like the bride maid's dresses. I also put up the veil. The wedding is all at night.

**Wedding**

_***Alex's point of view***_

**I slipped on my dress and walked over to the mirror in the tent in the parking lot of La Push Beach.**

"**Hazel," I called. She walked in with her dress already on.**

"**Yes," she said.**

"**Can you zip my dress," I asked.**

**Sure," Hazel said, putting her flower girl basket next to my flowers on table. She came over and zipped my dress up.**

"**I'm so nervous," I said. "I feel like there are butterflies in my stomach."**

"**Don't be nervous," she said, as I turned around to face her. "Today you're supposed to be happy."**

**She picked up my flowers and gave them to me. She picked up her basket.**

"**I just talked to Axel," she said, as we walked out of the room. "He is very happy because he about to marry you, that what he told me."**

**We stopped at the flap of the tent.**

"**Smile," Hazel said. Sam, Hermione, and Karen walked in. **

"**You should be so happy this is your wedding Alex," Sam said. "Or else I wouldn't be wearing this."**

"**It makes you look so cute," Hazel said. "So what Jay say about it? Did he think you looked hot?"**

"**Will you SHUT UP," Sam yelled. "Jay is like a big brother to me."**

"**Sure," she said.**

"**Enough fighting," I said, turning to Karen. "Did something happen?"**

"**Oh no," Karen said. "We need Hazel. The wedding is starting."**

"**Oh," I said.**

"**Smile when you walk out," Hazel said. They all gave me a hug. **

_***Hazel's point of view***_

**After I gave Alex a hug I walked out of the tent and ran into Seth, Carlisle, Jay, Jacob, and Ron, who were going to walk with Sam, Karen, and Hermione. Carlisle was going to walk with Alex and Seth was going to hold the rings. I told them hi and then walked over to where the aisle was two feet away. I made it to the aisle and slowed down a bit. Everybody turned in their seats when they hear my footsteps. I looked around for my dad and Seamus. I found them in the first row on the left side. I smiled at them both. I began walking down the aisle and throwing petals. When I made it at the front where Axel and Roxas (Roxas is Axel's best man) I took my place on the side and then Sam and Jay began walking down the aisle. Jay took a place next to Roxas and Sam next to me. Karen and Jacob came next. Karen took her place next to Sam and Jacob next to Jay. Ron and Hermione walked down the aisle. They took their place and Seth walked down the aisle with the rings. I took Axel's and Roxas took Alex's. Seth his place by Ron and finally Alex came out with Carlisle. Edward got up and walked over to the piano and began playing **_**'Here Comes The Bride'**_**. Alex and Carlisle began walking down the aisle.**

_***Axel's point of view***_

**She looks so pretty, I thought as I watched her walk down the aisle. They made it up to front and Carlisle sat down and Alex stepped up so she could stand in front of me. The priest began: **

"**We are gathering here today to celebrate the marriage of Alex and Axel. Now do you Axel take Alex to be your wife?"**

"**I do," I said.**

"**Now do you Alex take Axel to be your husband?"**

"**I do," she said.**

"**Where are the rings," the priest asked. Hazel gave Alex Axel's ring and Roxas gave Axel Alex' ring.**

"**With this ring, I thee wed," I said, slipping Alex's ring on her finger.**

"**With this ring, I thee wed," said Alex, slipping my ring on my finger.**

"**By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride," said the priest. I kissed her and then pulled away. **

"**Time for the reception," said Hazel. I slipped my hand into Alex's hand and walked over to the field in the middle of the reservation that had tables and a stage with two speaker and a guitar leaning against a stool with two ear microphones on the stool off to the side and a table in the center of the stage with two chairs. Alex and I walked on the stage and sat down. We were severed our food. **

_***Hazels' point of view***_

**Axel stood up and said:**

"**Since all of you are done eating," said Axel, pulling his wand out of his pocket and making all the dishes go away and the table on the stage disappears. "I would like to bring our musical performance for this evening, two of my close friends, Hazel Lupin will be singing, along with Seamus Finnage."**

**I slipped my hand into Seamus's and walked up to the stage. Seamus and I gave them both a hug. Seamus picked up the two ear microphones. We put them in our ears and Axel made the guitar play by itself. Axel and Alex stood in the middle of the dance floor and waited for us to begin. **

"**This is the first dance for the bride and groom. The song is called**_** 'A Moment Like This'**_**," I said. Axel and Alex started to dance:**

_**What if I told you it was all meant to be**_

_**Would you believe me, would you agree?**_

_**It's almost that feeling, we've met before**_

_**So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy**_

_**When I tell you, love has come here and now**_

_**For a moment like this**_

_**Some people wait a lifetime**_

_**For a moment like this**_

_**Some people search forever**_

_**For that one special kiss**_

_**Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me**_

_**Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this**_

_**Everything changes but beauty remains**_

_**Something so tender, I can't explain**_

_**Well I may be dreaming, but till I awake**_

_**Can't we make this dream last forever?**_

_**And I'll cherish all the love we share**_

_**A moment like this**_

_**Some people wait a lifetime**_

_**For a moment like this**_

_**Some people search forever**_

_**For that one special kiss**_

_**Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me**_

_**Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this**_

_**Could this be the greatest love of all?**_

_**I want to know that you will catch me when I fall**_

_**So let me tell you this**_

_**Some people wait a lifetime**_

_**For a moment like this**_

_**Some people wait a lifetime**_

_**For a moment like this**_

_**Some people search forever**_

_**For that one special kiss**_

_**Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me**_

_**Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this**_

_**Oh, like this**_

_**Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me**_

_**Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this**_

_**Oh, like this**_

"**Now everyone can get up and dance," I said, slipping my hand into Seamus's and walking over to the dance floor. "This is called **_**'No Air'**_**."**

_**If I should die before I wake**_

_**Its cause you took my breath away**_

_**Losing you is like living in a world with no air**_

_**I'm here alone didn't want to leave**_

_**My heart won't move it's incomplete**_

_**Wish there was a way that I could make you understand**_

_**But how do you expect me**_

_**To live alone with just me**_

_**Because my world revolves around you it's so hard for me to breathe**_

_**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air**_

_**Can't live can't breathe with no air**_

_**It's how I feel whenever you aint there**_

_**There's no air no air**_

_**Got me out here in the water so deep**_

_**Tell me how you gone breathe without me**_

_**If you aint here I just can't breathe**_

_**There's no air no air**_

_**No air air x4**_

_**I walked I ran I jumped I flew**_

_**Right off the ground to float to you**_

_**There's no gravity to hold me down for real**_

_**But somehow I'm still alive inside**_

_**You took my breath but I survived**_

_**I don't know how but I don't even care**_

_**But how do you expect me**_

_**To live alone with just me**_

_**Because my world revolves around you it's so hard for me to breathe**_

_**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air**_

_**Can't live can't breathe with no air**_

_**It's how I feel whenever you aint there**_

_**There's no air no air**_

_**Got me out here in the water so deep**_

_**Tell me how you gone breathe without me**_

_**If you aint here I just can't breathe**_

_**There's no air no air**_

_**No air air x4**_

"**This next one is called **_**'Hero'**_**," said Seamus. I looked around. Sam and Jay were dancing with each other. She totally likes him, she just doesn't want to say it, I thought.**

**Seamus began singing:**

_**I'm no superman  
I can't take your hand  
and fly you anywhere  
you want to go (yeah)**_

_**I can't read your mind  
like a billboard sign  
and tell you everything  
you want to hear**_

_**But I'll be your hero**_

_**I, I can be everything you need  
If you're the one for me  
Like gravity I'll be unstoppable**_

_**I, yeah I believe in destiny  
I may be an ordinary guy  
without his soul  
But if you're the one for me  
Then I'll be your hero**_

_**(Could you be the one x2)  
(Could you be the one for me?)  
I'll be your hero  
(Could you be the one x2)  
(Could you be the one for me?)  
I'll be your hero**_

_**Searching high and low  
trying every row  
if I see your face  
I'll barely know (yeah)**_

_**But my trust in faith  
if you'll come away  
and if it's right it's undeniable yeah**_

_**I'll be your hero**_

_**I, I can be everything you need  
If you're the one for me  
Like gravity I'll be unstoppable  
I, yeah I believe in destiny  
I may be an ordinary guy  
Without his soul  
But if you're the one for me  
Then I'll be your hero**_

_**(Could you be the one x2)  
(Could you be the one for me?)  
I'll be your hero  
(Could you be the one x2)  
(Could you be the one for me?)  
I'll be your hero**_

_**Oh, so incredible  
some kind of miracle  
When it's meant to be  
I'll become a hero, Oh  
So I'll wait, wait  
Wait, wait for you**_

_**I'll be your hero**_

_**I, I can be everything you need  
If you're the one for me  
Like gravity I'll be unstoppable  
(Be unstoppable)**_

_**I yeah I believe in destiny  
I maybe an ordinary guy  
without his soul  
But if you're the one for me  
Then I'll be your hero**_

_**(Could you be the one x2)  
(Could you be the one for me?)  
I'll be your hero  
(Could you be the one x2)  
(Could you be the one for me?)  
I'll be your hero**_

**After the song was done, Seamus and I walked up to the stage. He sat on the stool.**

"**It time for the father-daughter dance," I said. Axel gave Alex a hug and walked off the dance floor and took a seat. Carlisle walked up to Alex and waited for us. My dad walked up to the stage. **

"**May I have this dance," he asked.**

"**Yes," I said, taking his hand and walking onto the dance floor. **

"**This song is called **_**'Butterfly Fly Away'**_**," said Seamus:**

_You tucked me in, turned out the __light__  
Kept me safe and sound at night  
Little girls depend on things like that_

Brushed my _**teeth**__ and combed my hair  
Had to __**drive**__ me everywhere  
You were always there when I looked back_

You had to do it all alone  
Make a living, make a _home__  
Must have been as hard as it could be_

And when I couldn't sleep at night  
Scared things wouldn't turn out right  
You would hold my hand and sing to me

Caterpillar in _the tree__  
How you wonder who you'll be  
Can't go far but you can always dream_

Wish you may and wish you might  
Don't you worry, hold on tight  
I promise you there will come a day  
Butterfly fly away

Butterfly fly away, butterfly fly away  
Flap your wings now you can't stay  
Take those dreams and make them all come true

Butterfly fly away, butterfly fly away  
We've been waiting for this day  
All along and knowing just what to do  
Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly, butterfly fly away

Butterfly fly away  
Butterfly fly away

"**This next one is called **_**'One in a Million'**_**," I said. "Go dance with Tonks. You two look like you guys like each other."**

"**No," he said. "Wait-how do you know she likes me?" **

"**She told me and I wasn't supposed to tell you, but I said it by accident. Now go," I said, nudging him over to her. He said something and both of them got up and went to the dance floor. I turn around and bumped into Seamus. **

"**Care to dance," he said.**

"**Be my guest," I said. **

_**How did I get here? I turned around and there you were  
I didn't think twice or rationalize  
'Cause somehow I knew**_

That there was more than just _**chemistry**__**  
I mean I knew you were kind of into me  
But I figured it's too good to be true**_

I said, ?Pinch me, where's the catch this time?"  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
_**Help me**__** before I get used to this guy**_

They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
In _**the blink of an eye**__****_

Thought the chances to meet somebody  
Like you were a million to one  
I cannot believe it, you're one in a million

All this time I was looking for love  
Trying make things work that weren't good enough  
Till I thought I'm through, said I'm done?  
And stumbled into the arms of the one

You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff  
Say that I'm your _**diamond**__** in the rough  
When I'm mad at you, you come with your velvet touch**_

Can't believe that I'm so lucky  
I have never felt so happy  
Every time I see that sparkle in your _**eyes**__****_

They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
In the blink of an eye

Thought the chances to meet somebody  
Like you were a million to one  
I cannot believe it, you're one in a million

All this time I was looking for love  
Trying make things work that weren't good enough  
Till I thought I'm through, said, ?I'm done?  
And stumbled into the arms of the one

I said, Pinch me, where's the catch this time?  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy

They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
In the blink of an eye

Thought the chances to meet somebody  
Like you were a million to one  
I cannot believe it, yeah(2 times)

They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
In the blink of an eye

Thought the chances to meet somebody  
Like you were a million to one  
I cannot believe it, you're one in a million, yeah

One in a million, yeah  
You're one in a million

"'_**Every time we touch'**_**," I said.**

_**I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
without you it's hard to survive.**_

'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last?  
Need you by my side.  
'Because every time we touch, I feel the static.  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

Your arms are my castle; your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall.

'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last?  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static.  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last?  
Need you by my side.

"'_**Wouldn't Change a Thing'**_**," I said.**

_**[Hazel (Seamus):]**__**  
It's like, he doesn't hear a word I say  
His mind is somewhere far away  
And I don't know how to get there  
It's like all he wants is to chill out  
(She's serious)  
He makes me want to pull all my hair out  
(She's always in a rush and interrupted)  
Like he doesn't even care  
(Like she doesn't even care)**_

_**[Hazel + Seamus:]**__**  
You, me  
We're face to face  
But we don't see eye to eye**_

Like fire and rain (Like fire and rain)  
You can drive me insane (You can drive me insane)  
But I can't stay mad at you for anything  
We're Venus and Mars (Venus and Mars)  
We're like different stars (like different stars)  
You're the harmony to every song I sing  
_**And I wouldn't change a thing**__****_

_**[Seamus:]**__**  
**__**She's always trying to save the day**__**  
Just want to let my music play  
She's all or nothing  
But my feeling's never change**_

_**[Hazel (Seamus:)]**__**  
Why does he try to read my mind?  
(I try to read her mind)  
It's not good to psychoanalyze  
(She tries to pick a fight to get attention)  
That's what all of my friends say  
(That's what all of my friends say)**_

_**[Hazel + Seamus:]**__**  
You, me  
We're face to face  
But we don't see eye to eye**_

Like fire and rain (Like fire and rain)  
You can drive me insane (You can drive me insane)  
But I can't stay mad at you for anything  
We're Venus and Mars (Venus and Mars)  
We're like different stars (like different stars)  
but you're the harmony to every song I sing  
And I wouldn't change a thing

_**[Seamus:]**__** When I'm yes, she's no  
**__**[Hazel:]**__** When I hold on, he just lets go  
**__**[Seamus+ Hazel:]**__** We're perfectly imperfect  
But I wouldn't change a thing, no**_

Like fire and rain (Like fire and rain)  
You can drive me insane (You can drive me insane)  
But I can't stay mad at you for anything  
We're Venus and Mars (Venus and Mars)  
We're like different stars (like different stars)  
but you're the harmony to every song I sing  
And I wouldn't change a thing

But I can't stay mad at you for anything  
We're Venus and Mars (Venus and Mars)  
We're like different stars (like different stars)  
but you're the harmony to every song I sing  
And I wouldn't change a  
Wouldn't change a thing

"**Well now it time for the bride and groom to go on the honeymoon," I said. I took off my microphone and helped Seamus's with his. Alex ran into the tent so she could change out of her wedding dress into a simpler dress. She walked out and I slipped my hand into Seamus's and ran over to them.**

"**I'm going to miss you guys," I said giving them both a hug. Seamus did the same.**

"**I'll miss you too," Alex said. We walked over to the limo that was going to take them to the airport. Seamus and I waved as they pulled away.**

Bye guys. Love you all and thank you for review till the end.


End file.
